The Witch of the Clock Tower
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: Parodied on Hunchback of N.D; Elphaba is kept shut inside The Time Dragon Clock Tower all her life, longing to be out in Oz, protected by her guardian, Frex; But when she meets a rebel by the name of Fiyero, Frex fears that the magic and growing rebelling of Elphaba is a sign of wickedness caused by Fiyero and plans to stop him but it will it be to save Elphaba or himself? RATED T
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, A G Wicked here!**

 **Welcome to my Wicked parodied story of the musical version of The Hunchback of Notre Dome**

 **The Witch of the Clock Tower**

 **Here are the roles:**

 _ **Elphaba (Quasimodo)**_

 _ **Fiyero (Esmeralda)**_

 _ **Glinda (Pheobus)**_

 _ **Frex (Frollo)**_

 _ **The Wizard (Clopin)**_

 _ **Dr Dillamond (Statue 1#)**_

 _ **Chistery (Statue 2#)**_

 _ **The Cowardly Lion (Statue 3#)**_

 _ **Turtle Heart (Jehan)**_

 _ **Melena (Elphaba's Mother)**_

 _ **The Owl Of Munchkin Rock**_

 **Hope you all enjoy this story,**

 **HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DOME(C) VICTOR HUGO**

 **MUSICAL VERSION (C) DISNEY**

 **WICKED (C) Gregory Maguire**

 **STORY (C) A G WICKED**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

Morning arose on the Emerald City in the Land of Oz, every store, home and citizens of the city awoke similarly at the hour of eight from the first chimes of the Time Dragon Clock Tower.

The world of Oz was mostly a peaceful and harmonised place where almost anyone from the tallest lion to the little munchkin work and unionize together to ensure equality and freedom for Oz.

On this day in the Emerald City the Feast of Festavalogy begins, it was a festival that occurred yearly to celebrate the union of both animals and humans alike in Oz but it was first designed to just put aside some differences and enjoy the festive activities, the feasts and the history that brought the people of Oz together until the event that occurred within the Emerald City five years ago that changed all of Oz for good.

Sitting on a stone chair by the entrance of the giant clock tower where a mechanic dragon hangs up high on the roof where the giant clock is; is none other than Oz's heroine, Glinda the Good.

"Fellow Ozians, I bid you all welcome to the annual Feast of Festavalogy" Glinda happily greeted to an applauding audiences. "This special day marks the anniversary of the events which occurred in this clock tower that changed our land forever"

"Glinda, exactly what is special about the clock tower?" A child tugging on her mother's dress softly questioned.

"Apart from the Time Dragon that watches over us with the Unnamed God; Before we had magic to control the Clock Tower, the tower used to work by a certain Ozian who is...well...different" Glinda responded, looking up at the tower.

"How do you know that, Miss Glinda?" A boy asked to which Glinda responds with:

"Believe or not, children; there was a time where animals and humans never got along, before now when a goat teaches history class, a Snow Leopard singing opera in a theatre, a Munchkin being a mayor or a Wildebeest being an author; Oz was once full of misjudgement, fear, hatred and anger that it makes Oz less and less… well, colourful"

The adults nodded as the children look on in confusion before Glinda motions the crowd to gather around before she adds:

"To understand what I mean, let me tell you a tale about the Good and the Wicked..."

 ** _GLINDA:_**

 **LONG YEARS AGO DID THIS STORY BEGIN**

 **IN THIS PLACE CALLED THE LAND OF OZ**  
 **TWO ORPHAN BOYS WERE BOTH TAKEN IN BY THE GRACE OF SHIZ UNIVERSITY**

Set thirty five years ago, two young adult men in Shiz University were raised together, learning law and logic as the men were known as Frexspar Thropp and Turtle Heart.

 _ **FREX:**_

 **FREX, THE OLDER WHO CARED FOR HIS DEAR FRIEND**

 _ **TURTLE:**_

 **YOUNG TURTLE HEART, FULL OF BEAUTY AND CHARM**

 _ **BOTH:**_

 **AND THEY LIVED AND THEY GREW AND AWOKE TO THE MUSIC OF BELLS**

 _ **ALL:**_

 **THE BELLS OF THE TIME DRAGON CLOCK**

 _ **FREX:**_

 **DEAR TURTLE, MEET THESE ARCHES AND THIS SACRED DOME**

 **WE ARE BLESSED TO FIND OUR SANCTUARY AND OUR HOME**

One day after a class session in the University, Turtle Heart joyfully rushes to Frex, snatching his book from his hands, much to Frex's amusement while shaking his head, chuckling.

"Come on, give it back. I need it for studies you know,"

"Come with me, Frex! I'm heading into town for a little fun" Turtle happily said.

"No, Turtle, we must go to study hall and write out our catechism" Frex sighed with a smile and takes the book back from Turtle.

"No, you must come with me to the bar!" Turtle tries to lead on his friend out of the university grounds.

"Turtle Heart! I am not going to lie for you again if you stay up late; you know the University has a curfew here" Frex points out.

"Yes you will. Frexspar dear!" Turtle giggles a bit and wraps his arms around Frex playfully.

He kisses his friend's cheek much to Frex's surprise and blush before Turtle runs off, laughing out and teasing him with:

"You are so good to me, Frexspar dear"

"Turtle..." Frex sighed, shaking his head.

The time goes by with the two men as Frex begins to notice Turtle Heart's behaviour and actions from flirting to the ladies and even men in the University but also drinking and smoking privately outside of their unit; The more Frex tries to reason with Turtle Heart with his actions, the more Turtle Heart defies Frex's religious ways and the strict rules of Shiz University.

 _ **GLINDA:**_

 **RIGHTEOUS FREXSPAR WAS EVER MORE DRAWN LIKE A SON TO THE LAND OF OZ**

 **NOT LIKE HIS PROFLIGATE TURTLE HEART WHO'D HAVE NONE OF SHIZ UNIVERSITY**

 **THOUGH AS FRIENDS THEY LOVED ONE ANOTHER, FREXSPAR WATCHED IN DESPAIR AND ALARM**

 **AS TURTLE HEART WHO GREW WILD AND DEFIED AND DEFILED ALL THE LAWS**

 **THE LAWS OF THE UNNAMED GOD**

It couldn't had being easy for Frex and that is until one night when Turtle Heart sneaks back into the University, drunk from the sessions at the bar down in Munchkinland. Frexspar opens the unit door to find him walking carefully back to the unit as the black haired man watches his friend entering the room.

"Turtle, where have you been? Why weren't you in the school's evening mass?" Frex snapped.

"It's your birthday today, Frexspar dear! We must celebrate! I brought you a gift" Turtle drunkenly laughed.

Soon Frexspar sees a young lady beside Turtle coming inside the unit before adds:

"This is Melena and she's a friend of mine.

It wasn't long before Frex notices a mark on Melena's arm which is a broomstick being held up high by a fist; it was mark from a clan known as The Revolting Rebels, a group of people and animals supporting animal and human rights and equality against a restricted harsh democracy in Oz as Frexspar soon gasped out in alarm:

"Turtle, You brought a rebel girl in the University?!"

"Melena, this is my best friend, the guy I was telling you about, Frexspar Thropp" Turtle introduced Melena to Frex.

Melena curtsies before Frex and sweetly said to the nervous man:

"Happy birthday Frex, My, my, you are as handsome as Turtle says you are"

Melena strokes a blushing and sweating Frexspar's cheek before the lady cooed with:

"Don't be shy. I can see you want to. I can see it in your eyes"

"Give him a kiss, Melena" Turtle laughed.

"Don't worry darling, I don't bite" Melena giggled.

She was about to kiss Frex but he soon shoves Melena down and yells out in disgust "Get away from me!"

"What the hell, man?!" Turtle Heart yelled back and shoves Frex to the close door of their unit.

"What's going on in there?!"

The men turn to the window to see their Mistress of the University, Madame Morrible, heading their way as Turtle Heart gasped: "It's Horrible Morrible!"

Soon Turtle Heart hides Melena in the closet and panted: "Stay in here and don't make a sound" he then turns to Frex and begs: "Please don't say anything.

Suddenly the door swings open as Morrible enters the building and questions the boys:

"What's all this disturberance happening here?"

"Nothing, Madame!" Frex shook his head.

"Master Thropp, I thought you'd be on your way to my seminar by now" Morrible said to the young man.

"Yes, Madame, I would be but…" Frex started before looking at Turtle, feeling unsure about all of this.

"But?" Morrible asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"I accidentally waste his time with my chit-chat, Madame" Turtle chuckled.

"Is that so? But do tell me, Master Heart; where were you at this evening since I hadn't seen you at all during the school's evening mass?" Morrbie sternly questioned Turtle.

"Well...I...I, um..." Turtle gulped.

Morrible faces Frex and with strict glances, she adds: "Well...?"

Frexspar looks at his best friend desperately and couldn't help him any longer to which he said:

"Tell her, Turtle...If you won't, I will!"

Frex soon pulls Melena out of the closet and throws her to the ﬂoor, to which Madame Morrible immediately saw the rebel's mark on her as she horrify screams out: "Rebel! An enemy in our holy school grounds!"

She angrily looks at Turtle Hearts and rages at him:

 _ **MADAME MORRIBLE:**_

 **YOU MUST LEAVE, TURTLE HEART, THIS HOLY REFUGE WHERE YOU'VE DWELLED**

Melena and Turtle gasped in deep shock before Frex cried out:

"Madame Morrible-!"

 _ **MADAME MORRIBLE:**_

 **SORRY FREXSPAR, BUT I'VE NO CHOICE**  
 **MASTER HEART IS HEREBY EXPELLED**

"You have one hour to pack everything before the guards have you out...May the Unnamed God have mercy on both of you" Madame Morrible angrily said before she leaves.

Frexspar rushes after her, hoping to make her see reason with Turtle Heart:

"Madame Morrible, give Turtle Heart one more chance; I can help him regain his pride and soul"

"I'm so sorry Frexspar but my word is final" Madame Morrible refused.

"Madame-!" Frexspar began again.

"I do hope I haven't misplaced my trust in you. The Unnamed God is a demanderating saviour, and if one's ambition is to be the Governor of Oz... I'm sure Turtle Heart now sees my point" Madame Morrible said and soon walks away from Frexspar.

The black haired man rushes to the University gates where the guards shoved Melena and Turtle out of the University and closes the gates behind them. Frexspar goes to the locked gates and looks at the duo from the other side.

"Turtle…I..." Frex started.

"What did you think? That they wouldn't send me away? Who do you think these people are?" Turtle yells at Frex.

"These people have given us a home and comfort and safety!" Frex cried.

"Comfort?! You call this comfort? You call this safety? They said they are loving people who care about everyone in all of Oz, Friend and family to all; they are nothing but hypocrites, Frexspar, just like you are!" Turtle rages at his friend's betrayal.

"Watch how you speak, Turtle, the Unnamed God is not to be mocked" Frex hushes Turtle.

"You're dead to me, Frex..." Turtle growled.

Turtle grabs his suitcase and walks away before Frexspar sadly cries out: "Turtle, wait!"

"I never want to see your backstabbing face ever again!" Turtle yelled while running.

"Turtle!" Melena cried out before Frex glares at her and hisses:

"This is your fault...you ruined his life, you rebel scum are the same..."

Melena spits at Frex and hisses back: "I would never betray him like you did, you hypocrite bastard"

"...The Unnamed God will judge you harshly; vile temptress...All of Oz has already done that to your kind..." Frex coldly replied.

And without another word Melena leaves with Turtle Heart, leaving Oz forever.

A few years later...

 _ **GLINDA:**_

 **FREXSPAR ASCENDED UNCOMMONLY FAST THROUGH THE RANKS IN ALL OF OZ**

 **TILL HE WAS NAMED THE GOVERNOR OF OZ AT LAST**

 **AND GAVE THANKS TO THE UNNAMED GOD**

 **AND THEN ONE AWFUL DAY CAME A MESSAGE**

 _ **FREX:**_

 **AND THE NAME THAT IT BORE WAS "TURTLE HEART"**

 _ **GLINDA:**_

 **AND CONCEALING HIS FACE FREXSPAR STOLE TO A PLACE FAR AWAY**

 **…AWAY FROM THE LAND OF OZ**

Outside of Oz in a little village, Frexspar enters a small hotel and was greeted by an anthologised lamb and despite his disturbances around the anthro-like animal; he clears his throat and spoke to the creature:

"I'm Frexspar Thropp. I was told to come to this place"

He hands the lamb the letter who she then said to him:

"Oh yes, we've heard about you; right this way"

Soon the lamb escorts Frex to a room where he then sees Turtle Heart in critical condition from a deadly illness as he looks at the Governor and mocks him weakly with:

"Hello Frexspar dear..."

"Turtle! What happened to you?! Where have you been?!" Frex gasped and kneels by the side of the bed.

"No thanks to you..." Turtle started with a glare before he adds: I've been travelling…hounded from city to city with my beautiful Melena"

"The rebel girl? You're with her?" Frex questioned.

"Yes I was! I was in love with Melena like she was with me; We were happily married for five years" Turtle angrily pointed out before he coughed a bit violently and then sadly adds:

"She died three months ago...I'll soon be joining her...They say its poison but I know it's the pox..."

"Turtle...It's OK, I'm the Governor of Oz now, I can take you back to Oz and keep you in my home" Frex tried to comfort Turtle.

 _ **FREX:**_

 **TURTLE HEART, COME WITH ME**

 **WHERE WE WILL FIND A REMEDY AND OZ ONCE MORE WILL BE YOUR SANCTUARY**

 **HEALING YOU WILL BE MY GOAL**

 **NOT JUST YOUR BODY, BUT YOUR SOUL**

 **WE'LL BE TOGETHER IN OUR HOLY SANCTUARY**

"Enough, Frex!" Turtle groaned in agony from the illness then adds:

"Enough of your pities! It's too late for me anyway. But if you have truly discovered charity at this late date, there is someone you can help"

"What do you mean?" Frex asked.

Soon Frex heard a small mew coming from behind him as he then sees a basket with blankets wrapped inside as the Governor can hear a baby cooing inside.

"A baby? Yours?" Frex questioned surprisingly.

"Yes...Her name is Elphaba and...Melena died when she gave birth to her but I promised her I would still care for her..." Turtle explained.

Frex soon moves the blankets to have a look at the baby girl but gasped in horror when he saw that like a froggy ferny cabbage, the baby is un-naturally green.

"A…a monster! " Frex gasped before he turns to Turtle and sadly adds:

"It's the Unnamed God's judgement on you! The wicked shall not go unpunished!"

Turtle just growls and turns away from Frexspar, growling:

"I should have known that you never changed! I was a fool to think you'd look after her for me!"

"Look after her? Me?" Frex stuttered in alarm.

Turtle Heart looks on at Frexspar with small anger but with hope, he said:

"Despite what you've done to me, You are the only person I've ever known in my life and she has no one else!"

"Turtle..." Frex started.

"Frex...if you care for me at all, then please I beg of you... Take her…if you can ﬁnd it in your heart" Turtle Heart coughed violently.

Frex puts the baby down in the basket and holds Turtle Heart in his arms, trying to think of a way to save him but it was too late, for soon Turtle Heart succumbed to his illness and dies in his best friend's arms.

"Turtle Heart...Turtle!" Frex cried,

The poor Governor wept a bit before he hears Elphaba crying in the basket but soon sees a bottle floating in the air by itself until Frex sees the baby's tiny glowing hand, making the milk bottle come to her as Frex gasped out:

"Witchcraft"

Unsure of what to do but didn't want to betray his friend again, he took the baby and flees into the night. As the carriage he took returns to the Emerald City, a storm begins to brew while Frex panics and is unsure of what to do since he is holding an unnatural child with unnatural powers.

As soon as he hops out of the carriage, he soon looks at the baby and then sees a well near the clock tower before he chose to end the baby's life, believing that the sins she was born will die with her.

"Forgive me my friend but the wicked must not go unpunished..." Frex sadly said.

He heads to the well over at the Time Dragon Clock tower and just before he could drop the green baby in the well, lightning suddenly struck at a tree behind him, setting it on fire, as the Governor falls to the stone ground with the baby in his arms. It wasn't long before he sees the Time Dragon's eyes glowing through the fire of the burning tree and for the first time; he felt like he was being watched and judged by the creature as if it were the eyes of the Unnamed God.

"Oh lord...what have I almost done? I almost ended a child's life for the sins of the father...Forgive me my lord...I know now why you stop me, you've sent me a test. This child is my cross to bear. I may not have saved my dear friend, but I will save this…thing" Frex said, looking at the sleeping green baby.

"But a monster like this must be kept hidden" Frex adds before he looks on at the Time Dragon Clock Tower and said to himself:

"Until she is able to enter the Time Dragon Clock Tower, I shall keep in my home until she is ready..."

 _ **FREX:**_

 **SEE THIS LONESOME CREATURE FROM WHOM LESSER MEN WOULD FLEE**

 **I WILL KEEP AND CARE FOR HER AND TEACH HER AT MY KNEE TO THINK LIKE ME**

And so Frexspar kept Elphaba as if she was his own child and kept her locked up in the Time Dragon Clock Tower, making her the ringer of the clock and hoping to keep away from the world...

 _ **GLINDA:**_

 **NOW HERE IS A RIDDLE TO GUESS IF YOU CAN**

 **SING THE SONG FROM THE LAND OF OZ**

 **WHAT IS GOOD AND WHAT IS WICKED?**

 **SING THE SONG, THE SONG, THE SONG, THE SONG OF THE TIME DRAGON CLOCK!**

* * *

 **The Witch of the Clock Tower**

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	2. Elphaba Thropp

**CHAPTER 1: Elphaba Thropp**

* * *

Time has passed in the Land of Oz and high above the Time Dragon Clock Tower deep within the heart of the Emerald City lives a exotic yet strangely beautiful woman by the name of Elphaba Thropp, the girl who the Governor of Oz took in as his own from a vow of the father and beloved friend of Frexspar Thropp.

The Governor seals Elphaba from all of the city inside the tower where she never once stood foot out of the doors to the city itself; throughout her twenty years of life, she has stared out into the giant view of the Emerald City, wandering if there is more to life than there is in her sanctuary.

The girl whom her Governor dresses her in blue Shiz uniform clothing to make herself look pure and innocent to the Unnamed God's eyes, started the day with twirling the handle of the Time Dragon machine itself as the clock chimes wither the eight o'clock morning.

"Raise and shine follow Ozians. The morning hour has shined once more" Elphaba happily called out.

As soon as she finishes ringing the bells, she goes to set the table for her annual breakfast with her master Frex afterwards she then notices a butterfly stuck inside a small lamp.

"Oh dear goodness, are you OK dear butterfly?" said Elphaba as she rushes to open the lamp up before the butterfly soon flies away into the skies as the green woman cheered out: "You're welcome"

"Don't you wish you could be just like that butterfly and just ﬂy away?"

Elphaba turns to see the first magical statue within the tower, a statue of an anthropomorphic goat who was known as the Great Doctor Dillamond, once a historic figure of Shiz University now clearly a myth of a stone to an Ozian's ear.

"Me? Fly away from this tower? Even if I could, I wouldn't dare do it so" Elphaba shook her head.

"But imagine how beautiful it must be to see all of Oz out there!" Dr Dillamond said, looking out over the city view with Elphaba.

"Yeah but it's not for me" Elphaba points out.

"Why not?" Dr Dillamond questions the woman.

"Master Frex tells me it's too dangerous out in the city" Elphaba replied.

"Elphaba is right. Don't encourage her!"

A second magical stone figure approaches the duo with stern yet concern vibes; this was the stone of the legendary King of the Forest but unfortunately due to his over-bearing anxiety personality, history has degraded the poor beast to be none other than The Cowardly Lion.

"The forests are full of dangerous predators and tricksters that can harm our dear Elphaba, so we should not speak such things to her" The Lion explains.

"Why shouldn't we?"

The last magical stone figure that lands near the railing of the stone banisters was none other than the fearful winged monkey himself, Chistery; it was always a mystery how this winged monkey came to be in this world but nonetheless born from a time of cruelty in Oz, Chistery was known to many Ozians as the Demon of Kiamo Ko yet despite his title he was a hero to the underground source of Oz, he lead the animals who were slaved to labour years ago and set them free out of Oz to a better place near the Badlands where no one would dare to harm there.

"You think being up here is a better place than down there?" Chistery questioned the stone duo.

"For Elphaba, the tower is not only her home, but this is like her universe and we are the ﬁgures of marble; with kings and saints, monsters and demons. The saints blessed her, and the monsters protected her!" Dr Dillamond explained

"Monsters hmm? Yeah that was the main purpose of my life" Chistery scoffed before he firmly adds: "All of Oz has call me the Demon of Kiamo Ko due to my abominable appearances, I committed no crime nor harm anyone and still they fear and hated me...But alas, I did what was right, setting those poor animals free to a new life; I didn't do it for love or respect, I did because it was right"

"You're a hero to my eyes, Chistery" Elphaba sweetly said to the stone monkey.

"People like you give me and others hope, dear Elphaba" Chistery chuckled.

Soon they heard fanfare trumpets down below before the Lion asked: "What's all the business about down there?"

"Today is the Feast of Festavalogy!" Elphaba replied.

"The one day a year where animals and humans come together without any quarrel, Sounds promising if we know what it was like down there" Chistery said.

Dr Dillamond looks at Elphaba, noticing her somewhat dreamy expression on the view down below the festival before the stone animal asked:

"Elphaba, why don't you try going down there?"

"You know I've never gone outside" Elphaba refused.

"You can leave any time you want!" Chistery encourages the green woman.

"No! Master Frex won't allow it! He never wants Elphaba to leave the tower and for great reasons" The Lion panicked.

"Well my master did tell me he'll take me out of the tower someday" Elphaba points out.

"Yeah, for the last seventeen years since you were three, he always says that but never keeps his vow; face it guys he doesn't want Elphaba to leave the tower; Ever!" Chistery scoffed.

"But even so she shouldn't have to ask for permission to go outside! All Elphaba has to do is just put one foot in front of the other!" Dr Dillamond said.

"And go outside the front doors!" Chistery chuckled.

"Nooo! Stop trying to get Elphaba into trouble!" The Lion wailed.

"Oh shut up, you pathetic wuss; nobody cares what you have to say so shut your trap already" Chistery growled at the Lion.

"H-Hey! I'll have you known that I was the King of the Forest in my prime" The Lion sternly whimpered.

"The only king you were was the king of the cowards" Chistery mocked.

"That's enough you two" Dr Dillamond scolded.

"I appreciated what you guys are trying to do for me but Lion's right, I don't want to upset my master by leaving my sanctuary; surely he must have a good reason to why he keeps me here" Elphaba said, trying to ease the tension.

"Maybe he's too embarrassed to be seen with you due to your green skin or worse" Chistery shrugged.

"Chistery" Dr Dillamond scolded the monkey.

"What? It could be the truth and I think Elphaba deserves to know why" Chistery argues.

"Look, I will ask my master today if I can go out with him if it'll eases you all" Elphaba replied.

"Good morning, Elphaba"

The green woman suddenly turns to see Frexspar beside her at the bottom of the cellar door to the stairs. Once a youthful man with black raven hair now a bald older Governor of Oz where he rules the Emerald City and half of Oz itself.

"O-Oh! Good morning, master" Elphaba stuttered and bows before her parental figure.

"Dear Elphaba, Who in Oz's name were you talking to?" Frex questioned, looking around.

"Um...just m-my friends, sir" Elphaba answered, looking at the statues to which they are in their original forms now, just nothing but stone.

Elphaba has powers within her ever since birth; although it remains a mystery to why she has powers or green skin to this day, she was forbidden to use them by order of her master for he fears that her magic and skin colour are the signs of the sins from her father that the Unnamed God punished him with but alas, Elphaba one day grew so lonely as a child and as a result, her powers created the three statues to life and only she can see and hear them move about so she wouldn't be alone.

Frexspar walks to the statues and said: "I see, do tell me then Elphaba, what exactly are your friends made of?"

"They're made of stone, sir" Elphaba replied.

"Indeed and can stone talk back to you?" Frex questioned Elphaba again.

The green woman never told Frex of her magic upon the statues less he goes into a devil-fearing frenzy and destroys the statues in order to protect Elphaba from his view of the evil around him.

"No they can't, sir" Elphaba softly answered, shaking her head.

"That's right my dear precious girl. What kind of conversation is that? It takes two people to communicate, my girl. So answer me this question, who is that other person for you?" Frex chuckled and looks at Elphaba.

"It is you, my master" Elphaba answered.

"Right again, my girl" Frex nodded and smiles at her.

Soon Frex looks at the table that Elphaba has set up for her master before he adds:

"I see you set the table up; Splendid work Elphaba"

"Thank you master" Elphaba thanked.

Before they could sit on the wooden chairs, Elphaba goes down on her knees for her master as the Governor presents bread and wine to the green woman before he speaks in Latin:

" _Corpus Christi_ (The body of Christ)"

"Amen" Elphaba said as Frex gave the bread to Elphaba

" _Sanctus Christi_ (The blood of Christ) Frex spoke again in Latin.

"Amen" Elphaba repeated to which Frex gave Elphaba a sip of the wine before he finishes with:

" _In nominee patri, ﬁll et spiritu sancta (_ In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit)

Elphaba helps her master make oatmeal for breakfast and as they sat down, Elphaba places her hands together and closes her eyes before saying a prayer:

 _We thank you, God, for this our food,_

 _For life and health and every good._

 _Let manna to our souls be given,_

 _The bread of life sent down from heaven._

"Amen" Frex finished the prayer and the two quietly eat their breakfast.

After Elphaba cleans the table, Frex soon hears the fanfares from below as he knew he had to go, much to his displeasure.

"Well I suppose I must stop stalling as must as I wish I wasn't today" Frex sighed before he looks down upon the square in disgust and hisses:

"Look at them down there, like horrible vermin! Scuttling about the city grounds and all to see the filthy abominable animals in the city"

"Animals in the Emerald City, sire? But I thought you told me animals are not allowed to enter the city grounds ever" Elphaba pointed out.

"They aren't except on this one day: The Feast of Festavalogy." Frex said.

"Are they are as bad you tell me sir?" Elphaba asked.

"Believe me Elphaba, you couldn't possibly imagined how wicked they are; they are the reason we had the Great War of Munchkinland all because of that Owl of Munckin Rock who blasphemed the king with his preaches and this is why animals should be seen and not heard" Frex replied.

Elphaba uncomfortably nodded at Frex before the Govenor adds: "It'll be the last time if I have anything to say about it"

"Last time, sir?" Elphaba asked in confusion

"I petitioned the king to stop next year's festival" Frex explained

"But then, I can never go" Elphaba said.

Frex then looks at Elphaba a bit firmly and with his arms crossed, cleared his throat:

"And exactly what do you mean by that, young lady?"

"N-Nothing sir" Elphaba stuttered, looking away.

"Elphaba, You are not thinking about leaving the tower to go to the festival, are you?" Frex sternly questioned.

"Well..." Elphaba started.

"Elphaba, how many times must we discuss this every year?" Frex firmly sighed out.

"It's just that...you go every year, sir" Elphaba nervously explained.

"I am a public official. I must go! But I don't enjoy a moment out there. Thieves and hustlers and the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor" Frex strictly replied.

"Oh...I see" Elphaba quietly said.

"So why do you, a girl of kindness yet vile appearance, wish to go down there anyway?" Frex questions the lady.

"Because it sounds fun from up here" Elphaba answered.

Frex sighed and cups Elphaba's face gently before he replies with:

"So foolish and naive but still pure and innocent you are...Elphaba, try to understand when your parents died, I promised your father I would raise and protect you from the wicked ways of the world and should I have not done so, anyone else would have killed you. And this my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my own child?"

Elphaba kneels on her knees and bows her head in shame as she sadly said: "I've offended you, master; I'm so sorry"

Frex soon kneels beside Elphaba, taking her in an embrace as he sighed:

"Oh, my dear Elphaba, you don't know what it's like out there. But I do...I do..."

 _ **FREX:**_

 **THE WORLD IS CRUEL**

 **THE WORLD IS WICKED**

 **IT'S I ALONE WHOM YOU CAN TRUST IN THIS WHOLE CITY**

 **I AM YOUR ONLY FRIEND**

 **I WHO KEEP YOU, FEED YOU**

 **TEACH YOU, DRESS YOU**

 **I WHO LOOK UPON YOU WITHOUT FEAR**

 **HOW CAN I PROTECT YOU, GIRL**

 **UNLESS YOU ALWAYS**

 **STAY IN HERE**

 **AWAY IN HERE?**

Frex soon helps Elphaba up to her feet and guides her to a mirror nearby the table and said:

"Now look at yourself in the mirror and remember what I've taught you, Elphaba dear"

 _ **FREX:**_

 **YOU ARE ATROCIOUS**

 _ **ELPHABA:**_

 **I AM ATROCIOUS**

 _ **FREX:**_

 **AND YOU ARE OBSCENE**

 _ **ELPHABA:**_

 **AND I AM OBSCENE**

 _ **FREX:**_

 **AND THESE ARE CRIMES**

 **FOR WHICH THE WORLD SHOWS LITTLE PITY**

 **YOU DO NOT COMPREHEND**

 _ **ELPHABA:**_

 **YOU ARE MY DEFENDER**

 _ **FREX:**_

 **OUT THERE THEY'LL REVILE YOU AS A MONSTER**

 _ **ELPHABA:**_

 **I AM MONSTER**

 _ **FREX:**_

 **OUT THERE**

 **THEY WILL HATE AND SCORN AND JEER**

 _ **ELPHABA:**_

 **ONLY WICKED**

 _ **FREX:**_

 **WHY INVITE THEIR CURSES AND THEIR CONSTERNATION?**

 **STAY IN HERE**

 **BE FAITHFUL TO ME**

 **BE GRATEFUL TO ME**

 **DO AS I SAY**

 **OBEY**

 **AND STAY IN HERE**

Frex holds Elphaba like a child, stroking her hair before Elphaba hugs her master back and said:

"You are good to me, master; Forgive my foolishness"

"I forgive you, my child" Frex gently replied and pats her back.

Soon he makes his way to the cellar door before he turns back with a smile and said:

"Remember Elphaba, this is your sanctuary"

"Yes master" Elphaba replied and smiles back at Frex.

Frex soon leaves Elphaba alone in her tower once again as she looks down below the festival and sighs out deeply:

 _ **ELPHABA:**_

 **SAFE BEHIND THESE WINDOWS AND THESE PARAPETS OF STONE**

 **GAZING AT THE PEOPLE DOWN BELOW ME**

 **ALL MY LIFE I WATCH THEM AS I HIDE UP HERE ALONE**

 **HUNGRY FOR THE HISTORIES THEY SHOW ME**

 **ALL MY LIFE I MEMORIZE THEIR FACES**

 **KNOWING THEM AS THEY WILL NEVER KNOW ME**

 **ALL MY LIFE I WONDER HOW IT FEELS TO PASS A DAY**

 **NOT ABOVE THEM**

 **BUT PART OF THEM**

 **AND OUT THERE**

 **LIVING IN THE SUN**

 **GIVE ME ONE DAY OUT THERE**

 **ALL I ASK IS ONE**

 **TO HOLD FOREVER**

 **OUT THERE**

 **WHERE THEY ALL LIVE UNAWARE**

 **WHAT I'D GIVE**

 **WHAT I'D DARE**

 **JUST TO LIVE ONE DAY**

 **OUT THERE**

The magical statues returned to life and with their help, much to the Lion's nervous disposition, they helped Elphaba dressed up in disguise in a black dress with a scarf and a pointy hat to cover her face. Elphaba looks down below once again and happily cries:

 _ **ELPHABA:**_

 **OUT THERE AMONG THE MILLERS AND THE WEAVERS AND THEIR WIVES**

 **THROUGH THE ROOFS AND GABLES I CAN SEE THE** **M**

 **EVERYDAY THEY SHOUT AND SCOLD AND GO ABOUT THEIR LIVES**

 **HEEDLESS OF THE GIFT IT IS TO BE THEM**

 **IF I WERE IN THEIR SKIN**

 **I'D TREASURE EVERY INSTANT**

 **OUT THERE**

 **STROLLING BY THE SEINE**

 **TASTE A MORNING**

 **OUT THERE**

 **LIKE ORDINARY MEN**

 **WHO FREELY WALK ABOUT THERE**

 **JUST ONE DAY AND THEN**

 **I SWEAR**

 **I'LL BE CONTENT**

 **WITH MY SHARE**

Elphaba soon opens the cellar door and makes her way down below the front doors out of the tower, ready to seize the day and explore the festival.

 _ **ELPHABA:**_

 **WON'T RESENT**

 **WON'T DESPAIR**

 **OLD AND BENT**

 **I WONT CARE**

 **I'LL HAVE SPENT ONE DAY**

 **OUT THERE!**

* * *

 **What happens next?**  
 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	3. The Feast of Festavalogy

**Hi there, A G Wicked again; I just wish to add some notes before you go on reading this chapter, so pay attention less you wanna get confused and tell me that I got things wrong**

 **The Frollo version of Frex in this one will be mostly from the book with a little from the Disney version of Frollo**

 **Also Fiyero's appearance in this story is going to be just like the book version instead of the usual musical version**

 **OK that's all I want to point out, overall, enjoy the chapter**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: The Feast of** **Festavalogy**

* * *

As Elphaba carefully opens the front doors of the tower, she looks around to see if her master wasn't around until she makes her out of the place and examines the yellow brick pavement.

"Yellow brick; the ground is a pavement of yellow brick" Elphaba happily giggled.

Containing her disguise, she merrily makes her way to the festival, she soon enters the festival ground before hearing the crowd singing joyfully:

 _ **THE OZIANS:**_

 **Come one, come all**

 **Leave your looms and milking stools**

 **Coop the hens and pen the mules**

 **Come one, come all**

 **Close the churches and the schools**

 **It's the day for breaking rules**

 **Come and join the feast of... Festavalogy!**

Elphaba soon sees a large stage where an old man with white hair wearing a grey carnival suit, approaching from the red curtains, greeting the Ozians.

"Greetings follow Ozians, I am The Wizard; master of ceremonies and seeker of the wonders around Oz and once again, I bring this year's Feast of Festavalogy officially open! So look around, explore the wonders of our land, see the finest tricks and sights we have to offer" The Wizard vigorously greeted.

 _ **THE WIZARD:**_

 **Once a year, we throw a party here in town**

 **Once a year, we turn all of Oz upside-down**

 **Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown**

 **Once again it's topsy turvy day**

 **It's the day the devil in us gets released**

 **It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest**

 **Ev'rything is topsy turvy at the feast of fools**

 _ **THE CROWD**_

 **Topsy turvy!**

 _ **THE WIZARD:**_

 **Beat the drums and blow the trumpets!**

 _ **THE WIZARD:**_

 **Topsy turvy!**

 _ **THE CROWD**_

 **Join the bums and thieves and strumpets**

 **streaming in from Chartres to Calais**

 _ **THE WIZARD**_

 **Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy**

 **On the sixth on Janu-urvy**

 _ **THE CROWD**_

 **All because it's topsy turvy day!**

Elphaba happily looks around the festival, seeing all kinds of animals performing tricks, acts and many more; this was everything she dreamt of and hoping she may end up living this day for the rest of her life when she returns.

 _ **ELPHABA:**_

 **Out there with all the colors**

 **And the noises and the smells,**

 **Brighter, louder than my dreams provide me**

 **And tomorrow, when I'm back there**

 **Watching from the bells**

 **I will always have this day inside me**

Elphaba suddenly bumps into a figure as she hides her face and stutters: "F-Forgive my foolishiness, I'm so sorry"

"It's OK, no harm, no foul madame"

The green woman slightly turns to see a tall young man, looking at the clocked figure as he asked:

"Are you OK? Do you any help at all?"

"I'm quite alright sir" Elphaba nodded.

The man was "ochre-skinned" as in reddish brown coloured skin with mysterious blue-diamond pattern on his skin and has chocolate dreadlocks. As strange as this man was to Elphaba, she found him to be very handsome.

"Prince Fiyero, we got to go or we'll be late for the performance" A voice near the man known as Fiyero called out.

"Tell the boss I'm coming as soon as I can" Fiyero called back before he looks at Elphaba and said: "Have fun at the festival"

As Fiyero leaves, Elphaba blushes deeply, feeling something new within her heart and soul but cannot describe what it is. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the fanfare trumpets behind her until she saw her Master Frex nearby. Panicking, she quietly yet quickly walks away so her master doesn't see her.

The Governor of Oz disgustingly wanders the festival with soldiers by his side, watching in repulsive of the animals and the sinners around him. It reminds him of everything about Melena, the girl who in his belief, corrupted his dear best friend and how they infect his city with their ungodly ways.

"So much sinners here...it makes me sick" Frex hissed under his breath,

Soon they approached a pearl-like carriage near the Governor's mansion to which the Governor then sees a young blond female wearing a beautiful bubbly blue dress being escorted out of the carriage and makes her way to the Governor, bowing before him.

"Your Oz-ness" The woman known as Glinda formally greeted Frex.

"Your Highness, Miss Glinda Upland, the Upper Upland Princess of the North; it is an honour for me to greet you to my city once again" Frex happily greeted the princess.

"The pleasure is all mine; It is such a joyful occasion to be part of Oz's peaceful and joyous festival every year" Glinda replied with a smile.

"Indeed..." Frex cleared his throat before he looks at Glinda and adds:

"By the way. Where is the Prince of the Winkle Kingdom? I thought he was meant to come with you like he did every other year"

Glinda looks out in the crowd, her smile vanishing to disappointment as she sighed:

"I don't know if you heard this but the prince and I have being separated since last year"

"Oh goodness, I am terribly sorry your highness" Frex apologised.

"It's OK...We just had different views that couldn't get us through together" Glinda said.

"I see; how about I escort you to a nice cafe for a relaxing tea first, your highness" Frex offered.

"Of course, your Oz-ness" Glinda accepts.

Soon they went away to a local cafe nearby while in the mean time, Fiyero rushes to the group he had a year ago joined with: The Revolting Rebels with The Wizard as the ringleader, they come to the festival every day to hopefully show that they mean no harm to a judgemental city for befriending creatures that all of Oz loathed.

"Fiyero, for goodness sake boy, what kept you?" The Wizard firmly said to Fiyero.

"Sorry sir but I got sidetracked a moment ago" Fiyero apologised.

"Let me guess, Glinda again?" The Wizard sighed.

"No, not Glinda this time; a strange woman I accidentally bumped into but that doesn't matter anyway, I'm here" Fiyero explained.

"OK boys get into positions; we going to sell this performance like bees to a flower" The Wizard spoke to the men with Fiyero.

"Yes sir" The men obeyed. As they got to the stage, The Wizard pulls Fiyero aside for a bit and whispered:

"Fiyero, try not to sidetrack by your girlfriend again like last time at the Druidlands"

"She's here...isn't she?" Fiyero sighed.

"Yes" The Wizard nodded.

"Don't worry sir, She won't be on my mind this time" Fiyero said and goes with the men.

A moment passes by and Elphaba crept to hides within the shadows of the tents as she then sees The Wizard on the stage again, preparing the next act.

 _ **ALL:**_  
 **Come one, come all**

 _ **THE WIZARD:**_  
 **Hurry, hurry - here's your chance**  
 **See the mystery and romance**

 _ **ALL:**_  
 **Come one, come all**

 _ **THE WIZARD:**_  
 **See the finest prince in Oz**  
 **Make an entrance to entrance**  
 **Dance La Fiyero... Dance!**

Soon the curtains reveals five men with Fiyero as they begin to dance vigorously and boldly, making the women squealed in delight of the exotic male dancers. Elphaba's eyes was gleaming over the handsome Winkie Prince as she felt her heart beating a bit fast and her face was flushing.

"This man...who is he?" Elphaba questions herself.

Glinda was in the midst of drinking tea with the Governor until her eyes suddenly caught on her ex-boyfriend, Fiyero; as she got up to make her way to the crowd much to Frex's confusion but follows her ether way.

Fiyero soon sees Glinda watching him but didn't allow himself to be distract this time as he continues dancing with the guys while Glinda helplessly watches him avoiding her.

"Pardon me, your highness but that man over there, Is that your...?" Frex questioned.

"My ex-boyfriend..." Glinda nodded.

"I see...so he comes here too" Frex nodded.

"Not often but yes he does" Glinda nodded with Frex.

"Alright which one of you fine ladies like to dance with these fine men? We'll start with Fiyero" The Wizard announced, leading Fiyero to the crowd.

"Fiyero" Glinda softly spoke out.

"OK, Fiyero; who's the lucky girl today?" The Wizard joyfully asked.

Fiyero looks around at the crowd from the cheering ladies to the men scoffing from jealously until his eyes sights on the woman he accidentally bumped into and decided to choose her to make up for the little incident.

"That woman over there" Fiyero points to Elphaba.

The green woman in disguise gasped a bit as the crowd moves aside for Fiyero to go to her before Fiyero kneels beside her and asked:

"Madam, would you like to do the honor in joining me for a dance?"

"Me? N-No thank you" Elphaba kindly refused.

"Why not?" Fiyero chuckled.

"I'm not a dancer" Elphaba softly explained.

"Oh come on lady, dance with him" A drunken man hooted and shoves Elphaba forward, causing her to collide with Fiyero.

"Are you OK ma-?!" Fiyero started but stops when he sees Elphaba's disguise was revealed when her hat and scarf are on the ground, revealing her green face.

The crowd gasped in confusion and shock as Frex's heart sank at his child prodigy being out in the crowd as he fears for her safety and undoubtedly his pride.

"Why? Why is she out here?!" Frex sadly thought in himself in humiliation.

Elphaba trembled in alarm as the crowd looks on at her green skin and she can them mumbling to one another:

"Is that paint or something on her?"

"It's her skin!"

"Is she seasick?"

"Did she eat grass or something?"

"She's disgusting"

"She's hideous"

The Wizard steps in to the crowd and firmly said:

"People, people! This woman is just the same as you are, this is a time of peace and rejoice; let us not be judgement today, please"

Fiyero goes to Elphaba and helps her up and said:

"Are you OK, madam?"

"I-I guess so" Elphaba stuttered before she sees the staring crowd:

"They're all staring at me..."

"It's OK; how about a quick dance to ease your mind?" Fiyero proposed.

"I can't dance with you, I'm...obscene..." Elphaba sadly refused.

"No you're not" Fiyero shook his head.

"What?" Elphaba mumbled in confusion.

"You're not obscene; you look positively emerald" Fiyero replied.

It was until then that Fiyero places one of his hand on Elphaba's waist while holding her hand with the other one as he looks at The Wizard who understood what is going on before he turns to the band and motions them to play music.

Soon Fiyero dances with Elphaba who was surprised and unsure at first but as she continues dancing gracefully with Fiyero by her side, she felt a growing happiness within her to which she begins to giggle happily with this merry dance to which Fiyero begins chuckling happily as he continues to dance away through the stage with Elphaba.

Frex watches in disgust how a boy can dance with a vile creature yet kindness of heart to Elphaba, he feels shame and embarrassed to know that the creature he cared for is out in the open with the people of Oz whom grown from whispers to talks about him possibly related to known Elphaba in the tower.

Glinda, meanwhile, watches the scenario, a little distraught and heartbroken that the man she still loves and cares for is dancing with a woman who she finds unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe.

As Fiyero continues dancing happily with Elphaba, both him, Glinda and Frex think to each other differently:

 _ **FIYERO**_  
 **This girl...who is she?**

 _ **FREX:**_  
 **This girl...**

 _ **GLINDA**_  
 **This girl...who is she?**

 _ **FREX**_  
 **She dances like the devil himself-**

 _ **GLINDA:**_  
 **She dances like an angel-**

 _ **FIYERO:**_  
 **An angel!**  
 **But with such fire...**

 _ **FREX:**_  
 **Such fire!**

 _ **FIYERO:**_

 **Who is she?**

Soon the two finished dancing as the crowd cheers for them to which Elphaba bows happily until a ruthless Ozian sneered at a friend:

"You think he's ugly now? Well, watch this!"

The Ozian soon throws a tomato at Elphaba's face, splashing the poor woman in red sticky pieces of the vegetable

"Now, that's ugly!" The ruthless Ozian laughed as well as the crowd slowly descending to sheer laughter.

"Hey!" Fiyero yelled to which the Wizard and his men grabbed Fiyero who struggles to break free and holds him back.

Soon more tomatoes and other fruits and vegetables were thrown at poor Elphaba. Frightened, she tries to flee the scene but the Ozians keep pushing her back on the stage violently.

The crowd had never done this before. Not in all the years of the Feast of Feastavalogy, but they had never seen a creature so disgust! It drove them wild. Elphaba was on the ground, crying in pain and fear from the Ozian's cruelty but then Glinda rushes in by, screaming at them to stop and the crowd abruptly ceased their actions.

The blonde woman soon approaches the scared green woman and kneels beside her and asked in concern:

"Are you OK-?!"

Elphaba, thinking Glinda was going to harm her, shoves the princess on the ground, making the crowd gasped in horror before they viciously turned on Elphaba, screaming out:

"She has attacked the princess of Upland!"

"Witch!"

"Punish her!"

Elphaba tries to flee once more but she was punched by a soldier and they tied her up to the stage pole and the Ozians angrily consumed throwing the fruits at Elphaba, spewing out vile hatred at the poor woman.

She then sees Frex hiding in the shadows, watching her sternly before Elphaba screams out:

"Master, help me! Please!"

Frex turns away in disgust until Glinda rushes to the Governor and cried:

"Governor you must stop this cruelty, this is going too far"

"Not just yet, your highness, a lesson needs to be learned here" Frex coldly replied.

Fiyero furiously disgusted at how the Ozians are attacking Elphaba, breaks free and was about to stop them when the Wizard grabs him and snapped:

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?! We got to get out of here!"

"I can't leave her like this! I got to save her" Fiyero firmly argued.

"You'll get us into trouble" The Wizard warned.

"Then go without me!" Fiyero snapped.

Soon he charges at the crowd, snatches a rifle from a soldier and shoots in the air, causing the crowd to scream and duck for cover except for Frex's soldiers who points their rifles at Fiyero. The Winkie Prince cautiously goes to the stage before he looks at the frightened Elphaba and soothingly whispered:

"Don't be afraid"

Elphaba continues crying as Fiyero sadly adds:

"I'm so sorry. This was never meant to happen..."

Fiyero grabs a handkerchief and cleans Elphaba's face before a soldier snaps:

"You, boy! Get down at once!"

"Just as soon as I free this poor woman" Fiyero snapped back.

" I forbid it!" Frex snapped as he firmly glares at Elphaba.

Fiyero angrily cuts the ropes free from Elphaba, making the crowd gasped loudly.

"How dare you defy his Oz-ness?!" Another soldier bellowed at Fiyero.

"You all should be greatly ashamed of yourselves! Harming an innocent woman like that and all because of her skin colour" Fiyero bellowed at the crowd.

"Permission to shoot him, sir" A soldier whispered to Frex.

Frex looks at a worried Glinda before shaking his head in refusal before an Ozian snaps out:

"Why do you care so much for that witch?"

"You really wanna know?" Fiyero dared as he then rips off a shoulder fray, revealing the tattoo of the symbol of the Revolting Rebels.

"The Winkie Prince is a rebel!" An Ozian cried out.

"Traitor!" Another one bellowed out.

"Your parents will be rolling in their grave for this!" A third Ozian screamed.

"You mistreat this poor girl the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, freedom, equlity yet you are cruel to those who are different towards you all!" Fiyero raged at the crowd, protecting Elphaba.

"Silence, boy!" Frex yelled.

"Hypocrite!" Fiyero yelled back at Frex, making the crowd

"Kill him!" An Ozian angrily yelled, making the crowd roared in agreement.

As the soldier dangerously moved closer to Fiyero, Elphaba suddenly screams out with her hands forward to the crowd: "Leave us alone!"

Suddenly green fireworks magically explodes near the crowd, causing everyone to fall to the ground and running for cover. The Wizard soon had his men grabbed Fiyero and escapes the city with the struggling prince.

"Witchcraft" Frex gasped as he fear the magic in Elphaba has come back to haunt him.

Elphaba tries to escape but the crowd begins to gain up on the poor woman, ready to attack her when Glinda got in front of them once more, screaming out:

"Stop this at once! In the name of goodness, stop! We must show kindness to this…creature! As our savoir did when he healed the Lepers. Time to go home. The festival is over!"

The crowd stood there for a moment until Frex angrily yells out: "You heard your highness, Away with you all"

As the crowd slowly leaves the festival grounds, Glinda's guards escort her back to her carriage to take her back to the Upper Uplands before she could have a chance to talk to Elphaba.

Elphaba was shaken and crying through all the hell she went through today before she sees Frex furiously glaring at her before the Governor snatches Elphaba by the arm and hastily escorts her back to the tower without a word to her.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	4. Sins and Prayers

**CHAPTER 3: Sins and Prayers**

* * *

Frex dragged Elphaba back up to her tower and drops her violently to the ground whist deeply furious, he kept his calm and softly yet strictly scold:

"How could you do this, Elphaba? After all I taught you?"

"I-I'm sorry, master, I just wanted to see the city...I wanted to know the Emerald City and all of Oz was like down there" Elphaba sobbed.

"Well now you know...and now you know why I keep you here from those heartless fiends" Frex firmly said.

"Yes sir, I understand now, sir" Elphaba cried.

Frex turns Elphaba to face him before he disciplinary strikes her on the face and hissed:

"You caused a violent stir in the city, you attacked the princess of Upper Upland and you used your demonic magic against the Ozians!"

"W-Why didn't you help me sir?" Elphaba sniffed.

Frex ignores her and grabs the bible of the Unnamed God and began to spoke out whist reading to Elphaba:

"And darkness covers the pure, tainting the flesh with vile corruption, the wickedness of the heart shall grow and grow until light is dead and darkness forever more"

"Why didn't you save me, master?" Elphaba begged for an answer but Frex still ignores her and continues quoting.

"Deny all that is un-pure, all spells and incantations are not welcome in the eyes of our savoir; it will betray the innocent and souls shall be tainted to hell"

"Master; you just watch me like a gargoyle" Elphaba stuttered as she raises to her feet, getting angry at her master.

"We are not mocked by those who expresses themselves with witchcraft and wizardry, they are betraying the lord of our home and are nothing but evil in blessed clothing" Frex loudly quotes to Elphaba, showing the book to her and ignoring her again.

"Why didn't you stop them from hurting me? You promised to protect me!" Elphaba angrily yelled at Frex.

The furious Governor hits Elphaba with the book, making the poor woman fall to the ground in pain and bellows at Elphaba:

"Foolish woman! As the Unnamed God as my witness, you will not dare inflect your wicked ways upon me, woman! You may have the heart and soul of your father but you are born with the sins from him because of that sinful wicked whore of your mother"

"Master please, don't hurt me" Elphaba begged, feeling very afraid at this point.

"I will not let you become like her; she's the reason you are becoming wicked and she died for her ways when she gave birth to you as punishment from the Unnamed God" Frex viciously said.

"Don't say that!" Elphaba shudders in fear.

Frex grabs Elphaba up again and pushes her into her room and snapped: "Take that foul dress off and give it to me when you are properly dressed"

"Y-Yes master" Elphaba nodded and rushes off to her room.

A while later, Elphaba returns wearing a blue nightgown and hands the dress as well as the hat she wore today to Frex who puts it on a stick and pours candle oil on it before lighting it on fire with a candle and watches it burn from out the stone railing of the tower.

"No wickedness like this shall poison our Sanctuary..." Frex coldly said to Elphaba.

As soon as the clothing was burned, Frex grabs Elphaba again and forces her downstairs to go inside a private mass chamber and sternly spoke:

"Now, I want you to pray for your forgiveness and salvation from the Unnamed God, only he can protect you now"

"Yes master" Elphaba sniffed and goes inside the chamber to pray.

Frex closes the door and locks it so no one can enter in; he then spots the scarf that covered Elphaba's head with the hat near the front doors of the tower.

"Missed one..." Frex whispered.

He goes to pick it up but soon he caught a scent of lavender and exotic perfume as he couldn't help but gives it a smell, finding the scent to be intoxicating and exotic before he felt the soft fabric against his face and pictures Elphaba dancing today with that boy; something within him felt so wrong as he was about to throw it to the ground.

But eventually he couldn't and decided to hide it in his pockets while looking around to see if no one was within him in the tower and walks away.

Hours later the Governor re-opens the mass chamber and lets Elphaba out as he questions her with:

"Have you prayed for your forgiveness and salutation, my girl?"

"Yes master" Elphaba quietly answered.

"Do you regret your sinful ways that you are born and committed with?" Frex asked.

"Yes master" Elphaba nodded.

"Good...I will protect you, Elphaba, just like the Time Dragon and the Unnamed God will" Frex replied.

"Of course, master" Elphaba softly nodded, still feeling miserable.

Frex made the green woman look at him as he firmly then said:

 _ **FREX:**_

 **See how it's cruel**

 **See how it's wicked**

 **See how I sheltered you from having to go through this?**

 **How could you do this**

 **To me?**

" Forgive me, master; I will never leave the tower again, I swear..." Elphaba vowed as Frex soon embraces her, stroking her hair.

 _ **FREX:**_

 **Now, girl, you see you don't belong with normal Ozians**

 **You are happy when**

 **You're in your sanctuary**

 _ **ELPHABA:**_

 **Sanctuary ...**

 _ **FREX:**_

 **Stay in your sanctuary**

 **Never to come out here**

 **Again...**

"I promise to never again leave this tower, my master" Elphaba whispered.

"Good girl" Frex nodded before he soon takes Elphaba back upstairs to bed.

Two weeks have passed and the events of the Feast of Festavalogy dies down like a burning log turning into ashes; as Elphaba miserably stays in her tower, never forgetting the horrible event that occurred upon her, Frex was down the mass chamber praying when he hears the doors opening and soon finds to his alarm, Fiyero;

"What is that wicked rebel doing inside these chambers?" Frex gasped in himself.

Fiyero stopped and beheld all the beauty, like a beggar receiving an alm, for each window, pillar and arch seemed to fill hi with peaceful light from the tower.

Fiyero soon kneels before a statue of a religious angel and prays in silent for his parents souls, may they rest in peace. This surprises Frex, a rebel praying in the tower's cathedral before he walks up to the young man and confronted him:

"So a rebel dares to enter this holy place?"

Fiyero quickly turns his gaze to the Governor of Oz, still bowing on his knees in respect as he said:

"Of course and may I ask, why not, sir?"

"Because you rebel kind aren't allowed here nor are your people are allowed to wander in these city walls" Frex coldly responded.

Fiyero got up to his feet and desperately, he cried out:

"Why do you hate the rebels and the animals so much? What did we ever do to you?!"

"More than you know, boy" Frex snapped at Fiyero then clears his throat and adds: "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"I came here to ﬁnd that girl. It was my fault she was up on the stage in the ﬁrst place. I wish to apologise" Fiyero apologized

"The girl doesn't need your help. She's my charge. God loves even a monster" Frex responded

"Monster? Her? She's no less human than the rest of us, no matter what she looks like" Fiyero firmly points out.

"Some of us are less human. In the moral sense" Frex said, eyeing at Fiyero coldly.

"Do you mean me?" Fiyero asked.

"You created a speculation in public without shame or modesty" Frex informed the young man.

"You saw what those Ozians were doing to that poor girl, they needed to be told that not everyone is as heartless or monstrous as they seem to be even if the truth does hurt" Fiyero argued.

"You think me as heartless? You called me a hypocrite" Frex sternly replied

"You're suppose to be the Governor of all your people, a man of peace and equality" Fiyero said.

"I'm also a man of religion" Frex points out to Fiyero.

"Even so, do you not deny the quote of: _Do not judge, or you too will be judged. For in the same way you judge others, you will be judged, and with the measure you use, it will be measured to you_ " Fiyero quoted.

The Governor looks at Fiyero a bit amusingly before responding with: "You're a clever boy, for a rebel. You twist the truth just as you twist the words in your speeches"

"Your grace, there must be some charity inside you. If you've helped that girl, then surely you can extend that kindness to others almost as unfortunate. How you would wish others to treat you, could you not treat them?" Fiyero questioned.

"Our savoir said something very similar" Frex nodded when suddenly he heard the afternoon bells of the clock tower and soon said to Fiyero:

"The afternoon mass is starting. I must go. My boy, though your people are lost, maybe something within you can be saved. Stay. Perhaps you'll see what true beauty is and we….We can continue this conversation afterwards"

The Governor soon leaves with a group of prayers into the mass chamber while Fiyero soon goes to the statue of the angel that he was praying before he looks up and sighs:

 _ **FIYERO:**_

 **I don't know if you can hear me**

 **Or if you're even there**

 **I don't know if you would listen**

 **To a rebel's prayer**

 **Yes, I know I'm just an outcast**

 **I shouldn't speak to you**

 **Still, I see your face and wonder**

 **Were you once an outcast, too ...?**

 **God help the outcasts**

 **Hungry from birth**

 **Show them the mercy**

 **They don't find on Earth**

 **God help my people**

 **They look to you, still**

 **God help the outcasts**

 **Or nobody will...**

 **I ask for wealth**

 **I ask for fame**

 **I ask for glory to shine on my name**

 **I ask for love I can possess**

 **I ask for God and His angels to bless me**

 **I ask for nothing**

 **I can get by**

 **But I know so many**

 **Less lucky than I**

 **Please help my people**

 **The poor and downtrod**

 **I thought we all were**

 **The children of God**

 **God help the outcasts**

 **Children of God**

 **Children of God**

As Fiyero continues praying, unbeknown to him, Elphaba was watching from one of the stairs levels of the tower, looking down at the young man and wonders if this boy was not as evil as her master says he is like other rebels.

It wasn't long until Fiyero hears footsteps approaching him, thinking it was the Governor back from his afternoon mass the young man got up and turns around but was surprised to see a figure from his past.

"Glinda?" Fiyero startled.

The Princess of the Upper Upland, Glinda smiles at the man she still loves and greets him with:

"It's being a while, Fiyero"

"Indeed it has" Fiyero agreed, smiling at Glinda back.

Glinda embraces Fiyero and happily sighed: "Thank Oz you're alive" but then hides Fiyero behind a pillar and then said: "Only you shouldn't be here, if anyone should discoverates you-!"

"I'll be OK, Glinda; you should go before anyone sees you with me; a rebel near a princess would cause so much chaos to the Ozians" Fiyero assures Glinda.

"But I don't want to leave, not without you" Glinda sadly replied.

"Glinda..." Fiyero sighed.

"Fiyero, please; come back home with me, we can be together again like before and everything will be fine" Glinda pleaded with her ex-boyfriend.

"Fine? You called the fact every Ozian including your family and mine stripping the rights and life of every animal, Munchkin and other individuals that all of Oz hates, fine?! It's not fine; none of this was and yesterday was not fine too" Fiyero argued.

"Fiyero, do you think I liked that they did those awful things to her? I felt so terrible for her" Glinda vented.

"Then help me, Glinda, help me set this world right" Fiyero pleaded.

"I can't do that...I'm a born royalty and I have my expectations to, people are looking to me to raise their spirits" Glinda points out.

"Who are you kidding, Glinda? You can't help out because you can't resist the glory of your royal life! And that's the truth!" Fiyero firmly spoke out.

"Well if it was true then who do you know would resist their royal birthright?" Glinda argued.

"Glinda, you're looking at one now" Fiyero replied.

"I still love you, Fiyero...What went wrong with us?" Glinda miserably sighed.

"I guess we both wanted something different that tore us apart" Fiyero sighed as well.

"Fiyero..." Glinda started.

Suddenly Fiyero notices Elphaba while looking up the tower as the green woman gasped in alarm and fled back to her tower to which Fiyero starts to rush up to the staircase.

"Now where are you going?!" Glinda cried out.

"To see that girl" Fiyero called out while running up the stairs

"Why can't you just mind your own business?" Glinda argued.

"It has to be somebody's business" Fiyero argued back before leaving a concerned princess behind.

"Fiyero...I hope you know what you are doing" Glinda softly said to herself.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	5. Lust and Love

**CHAPTER 4: Lust and Love**

* * *

Elphaba soon reaches to her tower and closes the trapdoor below, trying to find a place to find before her magical statue friends appeared.

"Elphaba what is the matter?" Dr Dillamond asked.

"Didn't you see? A man is following Elphaba" The Lion replied.

"Oh really? Who?" Dr Dillamond asked.

"It's that Winkie Prince" The Lion informed.

"The man who saved you? Well invite him in to thank him, Elphaba" Chistery encouraged.

"No! Master Frex doesn't want people up here" Lion cried out.

"He's right Chistery; Elphaba could get in trouble" Dr Dillamond points out.

"You two are useless; you're never good at helping out Elphaba" Chistery scoffed.

"Guys, will you please stop arguing for one moment and please help me find a place to hide" Elphaba called out.

Soon Fiyero reaches to the top of the clock tower and sees Elphaba with the frozen statues near her to which the green woman turns to see the rebel near her.

"Hi there" Fiyero politely greeted.

Elphaba didn't even respond to but instead she attempts to go to her prayer chamber for safety when Fiyero gently blocks her way and calmly adds:

"Wait, it's OK. Please don't be afraid, I'm not going to harm you."

"Liar! All of you people down there harmed me" Elphaba cried.

"I know but I would never harm a person like you" Fiyero assured the lady and attempts to step forward.

"Stay where you are! My master does not take kindly to you evil rebels; if you try to hurt me, I'll scream for my master to protect me" Elphaba warned.

Fiyero gently hushes Elphaba and then responds to her with: "I won't do anything to harm you, believe me; I maybe a rebel but I'm not a monster"

"Why are you here?" Elphaba demanded.

"I want to apologize to you for what happened that day" Fiyero apologized.

"I don't need your pity" Elphaba sternly said.

"I didn't want that terrible moment to happen that day, I didn't want those people to harm you, I saved your life" Fiyero points out.

Elphaba looks on at the rebel before he adds:

"Truth is, I'm glad to see you again. I know how horrified you must had being so I wanted to come to see if there was anything I can do to make amends with you"

"You don't know the first thing about me!" Elphaba protested.

"Maybe but would it hurt for me to try and fix things up for you, no woman such as yourself deserved such harshness because of your looks" Fiyero admits.

"I don't want anything from you" Elphaba shook her head.

"Maybe it would make you feel better if I introduce myself, I'm Fiyero Trigglar" Fiyero introduced himself.

"The Winkie Prince...I know" Elphaba nodded.

"Right; so...are you going to introduce yourself to me?" Fiyero asked.

"I'm not going to say my name to a rebel" Elphaba sternly refused.

"You think I'm evil?" Fiyero chuckled.

"My master said all rebels are heartless souls" Elphaba informed Fiyero.

"If I was evil; I wouldn't have saved you that day nor attacked your master when he saw me here a while ago" Fiyero pointed out.

"My master saw you?" Elphaba questioned Fiyero in confusion.

"Yeah and well...I'll admit he wasn't a bit much please to see me, he wanted me to stay behind and maybe have a chat with him, sort out some difference between us gentlemen" Fiyero replied.

Elphaba eventually steps out of the shadows and looks at the strange gentleman before her, True he was a rebel but in her view, she doesn't see a heartless man much like the other Ozians down below.

"So you're not going to hurt me?" Elphaba questioned.

"No and if it makes you feel better, I'll leave" Fiyero shrugged and was about to head back down.

"Wait!" Elphaba started before she clears her throat and adds:

"You can stay, I trust you now"

"Really? That's nice" Fiyero said with a smile.

Soon they stand next to one another before Elphaba said:

"My name is Elphaba Thropp"

"Elphaba? That's a pretty name" Fiyero replied.

"Thank you" Elphaba quietly thanked with a tiny blush on her face.

"The Governor, is her your father?" Fiyero asked.

"No, my parents passed away when I was a baby" Elphaba answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Fiyero apologized.

"It's OK and I'm glad the Governor did raised me otherwise I would have being left for dead if it wasn't for him" Elphaba explained.

"No offence but a carer like him should have protected you from those people that day like I did...All he did was just stood there and do nothing" Fiyero points out.

"My master may be...indifferent towards me at times but he shows me why I must be here in this tower and he does care for me dearly" Elphaba protested.

"Why does he keep you here? Is it because of the way you look?" Fiyero questioned.

"Well...that and the fact that I was born from the sins of my father" Elphaba explained.

"Wait, what?" Fiyero stuttered in confusion.

"My master said that my father became wicked and the sins he committed was cursed onto me as his punishment" Elphaba replied.

"That's just foolish, Elphaba, I mean I'm born different like you but that's not because my parents sinned, your green skin is not a sign of sin or anything" Fiyero said.

"How do you know?" Elphaba argued.

"I...well...I just-!" Fiyero started.

"Don't you think I wish I wasn't born green? Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I don't know how easier my life would be if I wasn't?" Elphaba angrily protested.

"OK, OK! Look...let's just move on to something else then" Fiyero sighed, knowing that the poor green woman has problems with her so-called master.

"Alright" Elphaba softly nodded.

"So...do you live here by yourself?" Fiyero asked.

"For fifteen years now and my job is to ring the bells of the Time Dragon Clock" Elphaba replied.

"Wow! Is it hard?" Fiyero asked.

"Not really, I got the hang of it eventually" Elphaba answered.

"This tower is interesting" Fiyero chuckled.

"Yeah and one of the best things about this place is the view from the top" Elphaba started as he leads Fiyero to a small yet tall tower that has a perfect outside view of the city below and outside the gates before the green woman adds:

"I can see everything from up here from the forest to the rivers"

"Yes. It sparkles in the light. I'm glad I can get to...to see things down there" Fiyero replied, standing by Elphaba's side and smiles at her.

 _ **FIYERO:**_

 **Gazing down from the top of the world**

 **Suddenly seeing a different city**

 **Things look tiny and friendly and fair**

 **Seen from the top of the world**

 **When you look from high above**

 **Everything seems pretty**

 **Seeing life from the top of the world**

 **Nothing needs fighting and no one needs pity**

 **Thanks for giving this moment to me**

 **When just for a moment things stop**

 **Here at the top of the world**

Elphaba smiles at Fiyero while the statues watched Elphaba with Fiyero.

 ** _DR DILLAMOND:_**

 **For all these years**

 **You've stayed alone**

 **And free from danger**

 _ **LION:**_

 **We shared your fears**

 **It wasn't safe to trust a stranger**

 **But maybe we were wrong here**

 **Could he belong here?**

 _ **CHISTERY:**_

 **This guy appears**

 **And he is kind**

 **And we're admitting**

 **We'd give three cheers**

 **To see you both forever sitting**

 **Look at you sitting**

 **On top of the world...**

 _ **FIYERO:**_

 **Seeing life from the top of the world**

 **Nothing needs fighting and no one needs pity**

 **Thanks for giving this moment to me**

 **When just for a moment things stop**

 **Here at the top of the world**

 _ **CHISTERY:**_

 **Elphaba, say something**

 **Take our advice**

 **Be brave and say something**

 **Please don't think twice**

 **Elphaba, say some-**

 **ELPHABA:**  
 **Fiyero!**

 **FIYERO:**

 **Yes?**

 **ELPHABA:**

 **I...I...It's nice**

 **The two of us sitting...**

 **Sitting on top of the world!**

The two shared a laugh for a moment until they heard Frex calling out Elphaba's name to which the young lady rushes downstairs to meet with her master.

"Yes master?" Elphaba said.

"There you are; it's time for our afternoon lesson" Frex replied.

Soon Fiyero joins Elphaba downstairs, which surprises the Govenor as he said to the young man:

"Oh, young man. I looked for you after mass. I thought you left. Instead, I see my charge has distracted you. Elphaba, you shouldn't have"

"It wasn't her fault, your grace; I came up here to apologize to her" Fiyero responded.

"I see" Frex slowly nodded before gazing to Elphaba and questions her: "And have you grant forgiveness to him, Elphaba?"

"Oh! I forgive you Fiyero" Elphaba forgave the young man.

"Excellent; now if you wouldn't mind my dear, I wish to speak to Fiyero alone, why don't you perform to your duties?" Frex suggested.

"Of course master" Elphaba bowed before she then adds: "And I'm wearing the Shiz uniform again like you wanted me to, master"

"Very good, my child" Frex responded proudly before he looks at Elphaba with his eyes and in his mind, he cannot help but admire the beauty within Elphaba as the young girl he raised is slowly blossoming into a woman and this gives Frex a strange feeling within him but for the good kind or for the sinful kind.

"Very, very good" Frex softly repeated and strokes Elphaba's hair.

"Master?" Elphaba said in confusion while Fiyero watches on with a bad vibe on the Governor.

"Oh, um...Don't stray too far" Frex cleared his throat.

Elphaba slowly nodded and goes off to do her chores while Frex goes to Fiyero and questions him with:

"Filling the girl's head with dreams?"

"No, just thoughts. Nothing wrong with thoughts, is there?" Fiyero questioned to which Frex just shrugs and answers:

"That depends. Well you see how impressionable she is. Little more than a child"

"With all due respect, your grace, When I look at her, I don't see a child. I see a beautiful green woman" Fiyero admits.

"I see but like Elphaba, you are merely but a lost child in a way, you indicated a willingness to learn. A soul who wishes to be saved is all ready halfway there. I could instruct you in the gospels; share with you our Lord's grace. You could come here every day" Frex offered.

"Really?" Fiyero amusingly questioned.

"Indeed, however there is one thing I wish for you to do for me" Frex replied.

"And what would that be, sir?" Fiyero asked.

"I want you to stay away from Elphaba, A rebel like you could a danger to her; as kind as you maybe, I still don't want no harm to come to her" Frex responded.

"So you don't want me to go near her?" Fiyero asked.

"That is correct..." Frex nodded with a bit of strict look.

"And what makes you think _I'm_ a danger to her?" Fiyero questioned.

"What?" Frex said.

"I see the way you look at her..." Fiyero uneasily responded.

The Governor realizes what he is saying to which he glares at Fiyero and coldly hisses:

"You think I am committed to lust to that creature?!"

"Sorry to inform you sir but the way you act around Elphaba, you're not a great carer around her" Fiyero argued.

"How dare you? Your soul is so uncleaned; you can't imagine goodness in others. I should have known no rebel would truly want to be saved" Frex snapped and grabbed Fiyero by the arms.

"I don't think _I'm_ in need of saving," Fiyero snapped back

"Of course, your kind never does...I could be a good friend to you, but I warn you, I could also be a terrible enemy!" Frex warned and lets go of Fiyero then threatens him with:

"I warn you now, boy, you must never set foot here again and if you do, so help you, boy, I will make you rue the day you were born"

The two men glared at one another but Fiyero had no choice but to leave the tower and as he leaves, Frex calls Elphaba down before the green woman looks around and said:

"Where's Fiyero?"

"He's gone" Frex cleared his throat.

"Gone? That's a pity, he…he was nice to me" Elphaba replied.

"Oh, was he now?" Frex firmly said before he goes to Elphaba with his arms crossed and asked;

"What do you know of people and their feelings, young lady?!"

"Feelings?" Elphaba said

"Elphaba, do you ever have impure thoughts?" Frex sternly demanded.

"Impure…? What are you talking about?" Elphaba asked in confusion

"Oh, a girl like you; all ready grown in body possessing those urges and ideas that come to a young lady with such...beauty...and such...exotic" Frex said but couldn't help but grew more strangely lustful towards the young green woman.

"Master, you're frightening me" Elphaba stuttered.

Frex grew angry about his lust for Elphaba but blames it on her as he smacks Elphaba to the ground before grabbing and shaking the poor woman and yells:

" **YOU MUST STOP! YOU MUST STOP THESE FEELINGS! YOU MUST NOT FOLLOW IN THE FOOTSTEPS OF YOUR FATHER! HE WAS WEAK LIKE YOU ARE** …and you have his corruption inside of you because of your whorish mother!"

"M-Master please! Let me go!" Elphaba cried as she has no clue what he is on about.

She magically shoves Frex with her powers away from him as she snapped:

"I have committed no sin or crime, master! I've done nothing wrong"

Frex eventually grown scared of this as he fears Elphaba's rebelling is because of Fiyero and the power she has is growing.

"The rebellious power is a sign of wickedness...If I don't do something quick, she will be lost" Frex panicked to himself quietly.

"Master...? I-I'm sorry if I hurt you" Elphaba cautiously apologizes to Frex.

The Governor got up and shudders out loudly:

"Listen to me, Elphaba; I'm warning you about that boy. He's dangerous. He was put in our paths for a reason. To tempt you! The wickedness inside you is growing stronger and I fear I won't save you from it should this continues, Please promise me you won't think of him again"

Elphaba, at this point, thinks Frex is being overdramatic and over- zealous over nothing as she said: "Master-!"

" **PROMISE!** " Frex bellowed.

"I promise…" Elphaba stuttered as she flinches.

Frex slowly goes to embrace Elphaba as she hugs him back before Frex whispered:

"Soon we will be rid of him and you will be safe, once more...It's just the two of us still, Elphaba. You and I against the world"

"Yes, master!" Elphaba nodded but deep inside, she was more afraid of her master now than she ever was.

Frex caught the sweet lavender scent of Elphaba's hair and holds her closer, feeling deeply devious about think of taking Elphaba away and making her his property but shook those feelings as he shudders:

"Good girl. Now sound the bells and send the city to sleep. Goodnight"

"Goodnight, master" Elphaba softly replied.

As Frex leaves the tower, Elphaba rings the bells of the Time Dragon Clock and then sees Fiyero leaving the city gates.

"Hey, I can see Fiyero" Elphaba happily said to the statues.

Oh, I see her!

"You're not supposed to be thinking about him nor looking at him" The Lion wailed.

"Oh, I can't help it. I like him. He's the only person beside my master who doesn't hate me for the way I look" Elphaba protested.

"Just ignore the cowardly lion, Elphaba, you can think about whoever you want" Chistery encouraged

"No! Master said she must not" The Lion cried.

"He can't tell Elphaba what to think and not think" Dr Dillamond points out.

"Ha! I told you so" Chistery grinned at the Lion.

"Oh guys...this boy is different to me...come to think of it, everything is different now" Elphaba happily sighed.

"You like him, don't you?" Dr Dillamond chuckled.

"I can still remember the day we first dance and this time the horrid event afterwards doesn't bother me much anymore" Elphaba giggled.

 ** _ELPHABA:_**

 **So many times out there**

 **I've watched a happy pair of lovers walking in the night**

 **They had a kind of glow around them**

 **It almost looked like heaven's light**

 **I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow**

 **Though I might wish with all my might**

 **No face as hideous as my face**

 **Was ever meant for heaven's light**

 **But suddenly an angel has smiled at me**

 **And touched my cheek without a trace of fright**

 **I dare to dream that he might even care for me**

 **And as I ring these bells tonight**

 **My cold dark tower seems so bright**

 **I swear it must be Heaven's light**

While Elphaba continues to happily rings the bells in the night of the Time Dragon Clock Tower, her master, meanwhile, was in his manor by the fireplace wondering about the events that are happening lately. With Elphaba's growing to resist Frex's command, thus the rebels raising to power and with the growing lust he has for Elphaba, Frex tries to pray but couldn't help himself to picture Elphaba wearing the dress Melena wore the night that Turtle Heart brought her over to Shiz University years ago.

 _ **FREX:**_

 **Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous man**

 **Of my virtue I am justly proud**

 **Beata Maria, you know I'm so much purer than**

 **The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd**

 **Then tell me, Maria, why I see her dancing there?**

 **Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul**

 **I feel her, I see her, the sun caught in her raven hair**

 **Is blazing in me out of all control**

 **Like fire, Hellfire**

 **This fire in my skin**

 **This burning desire**

 **Is turning me to sin**

 **It's not my fault**

 **I'm not to blame**

 **It is the green girl**

 **The witch who sent this flame**

 **It's not my fault**

 **If in God's plan**

 **He made the devil so much**

 **Stronger than a man**

 **Protect me, Maria**

 **Don't let this siren cast her spell**

 **Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone**

 **Destroy Elphaba**

 **And let her taste the fires of hell**

 **Or else let her be mine and mine alone**

Frex soon recollects himself and pants: "No, I can't destroy Elphaba...but that boy, he's the cause of all this...If I could get rid of him, The rebels will perished and Elphaba and I shall be back to normal"

He soon looks at the scarf that he took from Elphaba and then venomously adds:

"If not...then I shall do what I should have done, twenty years ago..."

 _ **FREX:**_

 **Hellfire, dark fire**

 **Now Elphaba, it's your turn**

 **Choose me or your pyre**

 **Be mine or you will burn**

 **God, have mercy on her**

 **God, have mercy on me**

 **But she will be mine**

 **Or she will burn**


	6. Chaos In Oz

**CHAPTER 5: Chaos In Oz**

* * *

The next morning, Elphaba was awoken to the sound of her master but his voice seems to be loud and echoing around the city. The green woman made haste to the balcony of the tall tower where her statue friends awaits her.

"What's happening down there?" Elphaba questioned her friends.

"It's your master; he's gathered all of the Ozians in the city for something" Chistery explained.

"What is that man up to now?" Dr Dillamond asked.

Elphaba and the statues look down to where the crowd are standing as Elphaba can see Frex standing on a podium, calling out to a golden microphone:

"Citizens of Oz! There is an enemy who must be found and captured! Believe nothing he says, he is evil! Responsible for the growing rebellion of the Revolting Rebels and the growing chaos of our land!"

"Oh no!" Elphaba gasped loudly for she knew her master was talking about Fiyero due to the last argument she and Frex had.

"The crimes and sins he committed are but an outward manifestorium of his twisted nature! This distortion! This repulsion! This revolting monster!" Frex bellowed before he gathers the soldiers and snapped:

 _ **FREX:**_

 **HUNT DOWN THE TRAITOR REBEL, FIYERO**

 **DON'T LET HIM FLEE AND VANISH IN THE NIGHT**

 **THESE ARE THE FLAMES OF FIYERO**

 **WHILE HE IS FREE**

 **YOUR TORCHES MUST BURN BRIGHT**

 _ **THE SOLDIERS:**_

 **HUNT DOWN THE TRAITOR REBEL, FIYERO**

 **DON'T LET HIM FLEE AND VANISH IN THE NIGHT**

 **THESE ARE THE FLAMES OF FIYERO**

 **WHILE HE IS FREE**

 **OUR TORCHES MUST BURN BRIGHT**

"We will waste no time; our city needs to be saved right here and now from those wicked Revolting Rebels especially Prince Fiyero! Find him, capture him, bring him to justice, Kill him if you must!" Frex bellowed to the soldiers.

"Yes your Oz-ness!" The soldiers chanted together before they marched through the city to search for Fiyero.

As the soldiers marched through the Emerald City, Elphaba rushes down from the top part of the small tower and looks down from the stone banisters as the city slowly descends to panic and chaos. It scares Elphaba that an innocent man such as Fiyero is being hunted down like cattle to the slaughterhouse.

Suddenly she felt arms wrapping around her waist before she can see Frex smiling at her and soothingly said:

"Have no fear, my girl. We will ﬁnd the demonic rebel and destroy him."

 _ **FREX:**_

 **THE WICKED SHALL NOT GO UNPUNISHED**

 **THE HEART OF THE WICKED IS OF LITTLE WORTH**

 **THE WICKED SHALL NOT GO UNPUNISHED**

"Be careful Fiyero..." Elphaba thought to herself in fear while Frex strokes her hair.

 _ **GLINDA:**_

 **ALL THROUGH THE CITY AT A MORE FEVERED PITCH THAN**

 **THE BELLS OF THE TIME DRAGON CLOCK**

 **FREX'S MEN SOUGHT**

 **FIYERO, THE REBEL**

 **WITH THE MIGHT OF THE LAND OF OZ**

 **TIL AT LAST THEY WERE TOLD OF A BROTHEL**

 **WHERE THEY SOMETIMES HID REBELS FROM HARM**

 **BUT THE MADAME THAT WHORED**

 **DENIED IT AND SWORE BY THE SAINTS**

 **THE SAINTS OF THE LAND OF OZ**

In the Upper Uplands, Frex and his soldiers approached the royal family who were defending its people from the terrors occurring.

"We're looking for the Prince Fiyero" A soldier said to the Madame in charge of the brothel.

"Never heard of him" The woman shook her head.

"Governor; what is the meaning of this?" The King questions Frex.

"Your majesty, our land is in danger by the rebels and as I am in charge of Oz, I must do what I must to save it" Frex replied before he looks at the madame and asked:

"Is this your establishment, madame?"

"Yes. And a man like you shouldn't be here, sullying your pristine reputation" The woman answered.

"No one else is left, your grace" Another soldier calls out as he exits the brothel.

"Then he must be cleverly hidden" Frex hissed before he glared at the woman and adds: "If you want your house to remain standing, give us the prince Fiyero"

"I know nothing of this prince" The woman protested.

"Very well! We'll set ﬁre to it. And if, as you claim it's empty, it won't matter if we bar the door as well" Frex coldly responded.

"No…no, you mustn't! This brothel is my home!" The woman cried.

"Govenor, I order you to step down" The Queen snapped.

"You two maybe royalty but I have the power and rights of all of Oz; What I say, goes; and I say that this brothel must be burn to the ground" Frex snapped.

"This is madness!" The King bellowed whist the soldiers guard the royals to keep them out of the way.

"A lesson needs to be learned here" Frex firmly said.

"No!"

Suddenly Glinda rushes to the Governor and stands in between the soldiers and the woman as she cries out:

"Governor, you got to stop this; this has gone too far"

"Princess Glinda...I'm surprised at you" Frex said.

"You can't do this to them, they have committed no crime" Glinda sternly replied.

"I'll be the judge of that but seemly now you're here, you can help me out" Frex said.

"What?" Glinda asked in confusion.

"We all know you and Fiyero were once together" Frex started.

"But I'm not with him anymore, we're not interested in each other anymore" Glinda protested.

"Is that so...?" Frex softly said.

"What do you mean by that, Governor?" The King demanded.

Frex goes to the princess and coldly spoke: "I know you still care for him and I can bet you know where he is, I saw you yesterday in the tower"

"What is he talking about, Glinda?" The Queen asked her daughter.

"I...I went to the tower to convince Fiyero to come back and end the rebel phrase he was part of" Glinda started till she turns her firm eye at Frex and adds: "But he refused; he wants nothing more with me"

"I wish I can believe you, Glinda; but the truth is I cannot trust anyone these days...Now, if you wish this brothel to remain where it stands, you will tell me where Fiyero is" Frex warned the blonde woman.

"You cannot threaten us! Should you lay any harm on us-!" Glinda snapped but Frex grabs her arm and hisses:

I knew it! He's bewitched you, too!"

"Let me go!" Glinda cried.

"Now you listen to me, missy! The rest of Oz might have fallen for that "Aren't I good" routine but I know better! You and your family wanted this royalty from the beginning! And thanks to me, now you're getting what you want! I can take it all away just like that..." Frex angrily threatens.

Glinda looks at her worried parents before looking around the intense scenario before Frex adds:

"I'll warn you like I warned your lover, I can be a good friend but I can be a terrible enemy too; Now for the last time, where-is-Fiyero?!"

 _ **GLINDA:**_

 **AND I LOOKED AROUND THE SCENE**

 **SHOOKEN BY FREX'S COLD VOICE**

 **AND I KNEW**

 **THIS WAS THE MOMENT**

 **I MUST MAKE A CHOICE**

Glinda looks around and for a moment, she thought he saw Fiyero watching as his voice rings within her mind from yesterday.

 _ **FIYERO:**_

 **GOD HELP THE OUTCASTS**

 **THEY LOOK TO YOU STILL**

 **GOD HELP THE OUTCASTS**

 **OR NOBODY WILL**

 _ **GLINDA:**_

 **GOD HELP THE OUTCASTS**

 **OR NOBODY WILL!**

Glinda then glares at Frex and snaps:

"Revolution on you, hypocrite!"

She then slaps Frex to the ground, causing the people to gasp in horror as Frex angrily glares at the princess.

 _ **FREX:**_

 **COWARD! TRAITOR! REBEL WHORE!**

 **YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO OZ FOREVER MORE**

"The people of Oz will not be sway by you, forever" Glinda spatted.

 _ **FROLLO:**_

 **YOU WILL PUNISHED FOR THIS GIRL**

 **GOD HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOUL**

"Seize her!" Frex bellowed at his soldiers.

The men grabbed Glinda as she screams:

"Let me go, do you hear?! Let go of me!"

"In the name of the UnNamed God and all of the justice in Oz, I sentence you, Glinda Upland, to death!" Frex furiously denounced.

"No!" Glinda's parents cried out as the soldiers dragged them away.

"As for your parents, they'll be punished as an example to what happens when rebels betray their people" Frex angrily adds.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Fiyero yells out angrily before he kicks Frex down while swinging on a vine from a nearby tree before he points his rifle at the Governor and shouted:

"Let the blonde girl go!"

"Fiyero! How in Oz?!" Glinda gasped as she was surprised to see her ex-boyfriend saving her.

"I knew it! I knew she and you were in this together" Frex yelled.

Fiyero glares at Frex's soldiers and yelled

"Let her go! Or explain to all Oz how you men watched while your Governor of Oz was slain!"

He points the rifle at Frex and readies the trigger to fire him before Glinda gasped out in fear:

"Fiyero, no…Not like this!"

"I said let her go!" Fiyero screamed at the men.

There was silence for a moment before the Governor grunted "Do it! Let her go!"

The men soon lets Glinda go as she rushes and embraces Fiyero until they soon saw more soldiers approaching them dangerously with rifles.

"Sieze them both!" Frex snapped.

Soon Fiyero quickly points the rifle again at Frex when suddenly the Governor grabs it and the two struggled with it.

"Fiyero!" Glinda cried as she helplessly watches.

"Hold your fire! Don't shoot!" The captain of the soldiers commanded the others as they watched on cautiously.

Suddenly the rifle went off as the two men were pushed away until Fiyero falls to the ground with a wounded shoulder.

"FIYERO!" Glinda screamed in horror and rushes to his wounded ex-lover's side.

"I warned you boy, the wicked shall not go unpunished" Frex hissed before he commands the soldiers with: "Finish him off"

"No!" Glinda screamed again when suddenly light begins to shine from Glinda's hands before she and Fiyero were sealed in a giant bubble and begins to floats away.

"Witchcraft! The princess is a witch!" Frex yelled out.

As the bubble floats higher and higher before the Governor screams: "Shoot them! Don't let them escape!"

The soldiers variously fire their bullets at the bubble but to their surprise, none of them could penetrate or destroy the bubble in the sky as Glinda magically guides the bubble away from the Upperlands.

"Glinda...how did you..." Fiyero groaned in agony and confusion to which the blonde woman sighs in concern as she knew she has to save Fiyero and explain to him everything.

Back at the Emerald City, Frex angrily gathered an angry mob of Ozians and Soldiers as he addresses them:

 _ **FROLLO:**_

 **PEOPLE OF OZ**  
 **I'VE HEARD THE**

 **CALLING OF THE LORD**

 **THE TIME HAS COME**

 **TO TAKE OUR CITY BACK**

 **WE'LL SAVE ALL OF OZ**

 **AND SPONGE THIS HEATHEN**

 **REBEL SCUM**

 **BEFORE THY ROAM AROUND**

 **WE MUST ATTACK!**

The crowd cheers vigorously as they chaotically looked around most of Oz to find Fiyero and Glinda or any other rebels they can find.

 _ **ALL:**_

 **HUNT DOWN THE REBEL AND HIS WICKED WHORE**

 **DON'T LET THEM FLEE AND VANISH IN THE NIGHT**

 **WE'LL FIND THE REBEL AND THE WICKED WHORE**

 **WHILE THEY ARE FREE, OUR TORCHES WILL BURN BRIGHT**

Elphaba watches helplessly from her locked tower, growing more and more afraid for Fiyero as she paces back and forth in her chambers.

 _ **ELPHABA:**_

 **FIRE, FIRE**

 **SMOKE AND FLAME**

 **FIYERO, WHERE ARE YOU?**

 **IN THIS DARK, I CALL YOUR NAME**

 **IS THAT ALL THAT I CAN DO?**

Suddenly Elphaba heard the trapdoor opening as she rushes to see who it was...

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	7. Protecting Fiyero

**CHAPTER 6: Protecting Fiyero**

* * *

Elphaba sees the figure who was downstairs near the trap door but it wasn't her master but instead, Glinda.

"You..." Elphaba silently gasped.

"Hi...You're Elphaba, right?" Glinda timidly questioned.

"Yes and you must be Glinda, the Princess of the Upper Uplands, right?" Elphaba nodded.

"Yes; I know I shouldn't be here but I need your help" Glinda said.

"Help you? With what?" Elphaba questioned.

"It's Fiyero" Glinda answered.

"Fiyero?!" Elphaba gasped out loud before she goes to Glinda closely and frantically questions her: "Is he OK? Is he alive?"

"Y-Yes, he's alive but he's being hurt" Glinda stuttered.

"Hurt? Oh no, where is he now?" Elphaba demanded.

"Elphaba..."

Elphaba soon sees Fiyero limping up from the trap door, holding the shoulder wound that he got shot by Frex.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba exclaimed in horror.

"He insisted that I bring you here since he said it was the safest place he knows...which I sadly doubt unfortunately" Glinda explains and holds Fiyero steadily.

"Follow me, I can hide him in one of the secret rooms that Frex doesn't know" Elphaba informed.

"This tower has secret rooms?" Glinda confusingly asked.

"I've being in this tower for a long time, I know every passage way and every room that my master never took the time to notice" Elphaba replied.

The green woman took Fiyero and Glinda to a private chamber where the women rest Fiyero down on a soft bed. Glinda soon took off Fiyero's bloody shirt and goes to use her powers to slowly heal Fiyero's wound by sealing a small bubble on the wound for it to heal, much to Elphaba's surprise.

"You have powers too?" Elphaba questions Glinda.

"Yes..." Glinda sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me, Glinda?" Fiyero groaned.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving for the rebels?" Glinda argued.

"This isn't the time to argue you two" Elphaba points out.

The trio remains silent before Glinda exhales out:

"My parents were blessed with the power of the Uplands; my ancestors were wizards and witches that protected the Uplands from danger and evil but when the past King of Oz got into power, he views all magic and animals as a sign of evil and attempts to rid of it."

"I see..." Elphaba softly nodded as Glinda's situation was just like Elphaba with Frex forbidding her to use her magic due to his extreme views.

"Since then my family had no choice but to hide our powers away from a disapproving world that we are in today" Glinda concluded.

"But...what did Frex meant when he told you he can take the royalty away from your family?" Fiyero questions Glinda.

"Ever since the Governor took charge in the heart of Oz, The Emerald City, he has being controlling more royalty and more power every day to the point where even the highest and wisest person can't ever sway Frex down...He's becoming more and more in power everyday that we are becoming more and more insignificant to the people of Oz" Glinda replied.

"You risked your life to save me still, it was a noble and brave you did; thank you Glinda" Fiyero kindly thanked Glinda.

"My family may be gone..." Glinda points out.

"Don't think of that yet"

The trio jumps in alarm to see The Wizard standing beside them as Elphaba firmly demands: "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Relax my girl; I am the leader of the Revolting Rebels; I came to check up on Fiyero and Glinda" The Wizard assured.

"How did you find us?" Fiyero groaned whist resting.

"I got word from one of our clans in the city that they saw Glinda with you, sneaking through the alleys" The Wizard pointed out.

"Fiyero needs to rest; he's being shot" Elphaba informed the old man.

"I know but I'm also here to inform Glinda that her family is safe and sound" The Wizard replied.

"You saved my family? Where are they now?" Glinda gasped.

"In the Court of Miracles" The Wizard replied.

"Court of Miracles?" Both Elphaba and Glinda said in confusion.

"It's our home base where animals and rebels alike, work and live together to rebel against the tyrannical opposition in Oz" Fiyero explained.

"Elphaba!"

The group gasped at the distant call from down below as Elphaba panicked:

"It's Frex; he's back, Quick follow me!"

"What about Fiyero?!" Glinda cried.

"He needs to stay here and rest till he's strong on his feet" Elphaba replied.

"Can we trust you to keep him safe from Frex?" The Wizard firmly questions Elphaba.

"You can, Frex will never find him here; I swear" Elphaba vowed.

Soon she quickly leads the duo to a passage tunnel behind the wall in the secret room as she then said: "This will lead you down to the bottom of the tower and outside from behind the building"

"Thank you" The Wizard thanked.

"Elphaba...Do look after my Fiyero, will you?" Glinda pleaded.

Her Fiyero? Elphaba thought as she remembers Fiyero saying she broke up with her and if so, does this mean Glinda is not over Fiyero still?

"Elphaba!" Frex called out again, this time from the top of the tower.

"You got to go now!" Elphaba whispered to Glinda before she and the Wizard soon leaves, closing the wall behind them.

"Keep quiet Fiyero, please" Elphaba whispered to Fiyero who nodded as Elphaba quietly and quickly close the wall door to the private room and heads down to the mass chamber as she calls up from above:

"Is that you, master?"

Frex looks down to where Elphaba is as he walks down to her at the start of the stairs and sighed:

"I called you a few times; where were you?"

"I'm sorry master; I saw the chaos below and I got a little scared so I decided to come to the prayer chamber to pray for my safety in this sanctuary" Elphaba apologised.

"I see; well I'm sorry that this hunt is making you uneasy but never fear, Elphaba; you are safe here and no harm shall ever come to you" Frex comforted Elphaba, stroking her head.

Elphaba smiles at Frex before he places his hands on her shoulders and said: "You really do remind me of your father when he was your age back when he was a bright simple person"

"Thank you master" Elphaba thanked.

"And growing more beautiful than I can possibly imagine, my dear girl" Frex said with a hint of lust in his voice.

Elphaba felt a bit of chill when she felt Frex's hand on her back before he goes to kiss her on the cheek. The green woman turns away much to Frex's confusion as he questions her with:

"You seem distracted, my girl"

"It's just the way you...kissed me on the cheek" Elphaba softly points out.

"Can't a guardian show a bit of fatherly affection to his child prodigy?" Frex questions Elphaba.

"Of course you can, master; you're always like a father to me" Elphaba assured her master.

"I'm pleased to hear that, now sadly I mustn't stall, there are rumours around that the traitor Fiyero is in the city somewhere" Frex informed the girl.

"Fiyero? In the city?" Elphaba gulped

"Yes; so it's only a matter of time before he is brought to justice, after all he got himself hurt so it's only a matter of time before he is ether captured or better yet...dead" Frex coldly responded.

Elphaba grew more frightened at the fact that Frex shot Fiyero and is now growing more determined to see Fiyero dead. She didn't want Fiyero to die for Frex's overzealous madness of religion and power but more importantly, she was worried of her master being committed to lust on her and becoming more hypocritical and more in vigorous denial over something that he could blame Elphaba for and wrongly punish her for his sins.

Frex soon notices Elphaba looking frightened and questions her with:

"Elphaba? Is something troubling you?"

"N-No master" Elphaba shook her head to which Frex has his suspicion that he was being lied to.

"Elphaba, you know I'm looking for Fiyero for your own good. If you had any idea where he might be, it would be of great help to both of us. Did he say anything when he spoke to you? Did he tell you where he is at?" Frex firmly questions Elphaba.

 _ **GLINDA:**_

 **AND SOON ELPHABA LOOKED HIS MASTER**

 **IN HER HAZEL EYES**

"Elphaba...answer the question" Frex strictly demanded.

 _ **GLINDA:**_

 **AND FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME**

 **IN HER LIFE SHE TOLD A LIE**

"Elphaba!" Frex simply barked.

"No master!" Elphaba firmly snapped before she clears her throat and adds:

"I have not seen the evil man anywhere...I was hiding in here, away from him"

Elphaba turns away and kneels to the table where the cross is and prays before Frex nodded and replied.

"Well, that's the answer then."

Frex kneels before Elphaba who shifts a bit at his presences before Frex soothingly said:

"Don't be frightened, my girl. I'm not angry with you"

"You're not, sir?" Elphaba stuttered.

"No my precious little girl" Frex shook his head.

 _ **FREX:**_

 **I KNOW WHAT LITTLE CHOICE YOU HAD**

 **YOU WERE SEDUCED**

 **SEDUCED BY THE DEMON FIYERO**

 **I KNOW YOU DON'T MEAN TO BE BAD**

 **AND YOU FEEL GRATITUDE FOR ALL I'VE DONE**

 **WHY, THERE ARE TIMES**

 **I ALMOST THINK OF YOU AS MY OWN DAUGHTER**

Frex hugs Elphaba close as she embraces her father figure back before a soldier comes in the tower and said:

"Excuse me, Your Grace"

Frex whips his glare at the soldier and snapped:

"Don't interrupt me here! Can't you see I'm spending some peaceful time with my prodigy?"

"Apologies, but I have good news. My men believe they have found the enemies, the Upands" The soldier informed the Governor.

"Where are they?" Frex demanded.

"They're heading for the Badlands outside of Oz and according to sources, the rebel Fiyero is with them" The soldier replied.

"Excellent! Then we must act now and take charge at the Badlands right away; Soldier, inform your captain that I order him to prepare his men and meet me at the city gates" Frex commanded.

"Yes your Oz-ness" The solider obeyed and left the tower.

"You see my girl, everything will be ﬁne but I'm afraid since we are off to the Badlands, I must leave you alone in this tower for a few days" Frex said to Elphaba.

"A few days?" Elphaba surprisingly asked.

"Yes but not to fret, I shall leave a few soldiers behind in the city to provide you with food every day so you won't starve but can I trust you to stay in this tower for good while I'm gone?" Frex replied.

"I promised you I will never leave this place again and I shall keep that promise" Elphaba answered and bows before Frex.

"That's my girl, I will be back my dear before you know it" Frex chuckled proudly and kisses Elphaba on the forehead.

 _ **FREX:**_

 **I WILL FIND HIM**

 **NEVER FEAR**

 **THEN I WILL**

 **REJOIN YOU HERE**

 **TO CHEER HIS CAPTURE**

 **IN OUR CHEERY SANCTUARY**

"Of course, my master" Elphaba nodded.

Frex soon leaves the tower and locks it behind him so Elphaba cannot leave the building whatsoever. The green woman soon goes back on top of the tower and watches as Frex and his army of soldiers march on to the Badlands where the Upperlands are rumoured to be at.

The magical statues joined Elphaba before Dr Dillamond said:

"You don't reckon this is a ruse by the Wizard to keep Fiyero safe?"

"It's possible" Elphaba nodded.

"At least the old twit won't be around to creep us out for a while and Fiyero will be safe" Chistery said.

"We can't keep him here, He'll get Elphaba into more trouble; doesn't anyone care about Elphaba's safety?" The Lion whimpered.

"We do but sometimes, _Lion_ , we believe in what is the best and right to do" Chistery firmly snapped at the Cowardly Lion.

"He's right, Lion, The Governor is out of control and Fiyero needs our help" Dr Dillamond replied.

"But how can I protect Fiyero? I don't know what to do" Elphaba sadly sighed.

"What's the matter, Elphaba? Are you afraid?" Dr Dillamond asked the green woman in concern

"Of course she's afraid. And she should be" The Lion nodded to Elphaba.

"Do you want me to throw you over the railing, Lion? Because I'll do it if you keep on dis-encouraging our friend" Chistery hisses to Lion.

"I'm not dis-encouraging her! I'm trying to keep her out of harm's way" The Lion cried.

"That is enough; both of you are not helping" Dr Dillamond yelled at the duo.

"Dr Dillamond's right, I got to protect Fiyero but what can I do?" Elphaba said.

"Protect Fiyero, make him stronger again, keep him company, do what you think is right" Dr Dillamond encouraged Elphaba.

"But is it the right thing to do?" Elphaba asked before she touches one of the books she keeps on her table.

"Only if you believe it is" The Lion mumbles out.

"Oh, so you're finally agreeing with us" Chistery scoffed.

"I don't know, I just Fiyero's...not that bad" The Lion grumbled.

Elphaba looks at the trap door and thinks of Fiyero as she then said:

"If only I know someone who knows how I truly feel at the moment"

Suddenly her emotions causes her powers to tap into the book she was touching as the green woman jumps back to her statue friends before the book opens magically and a large mystical owl appears in front of the book like a shimmering star.

"Who's him? Who's him?" The Lion whimpered.

"I don't believe it...is that-?" Dr Dillamond gasped.

"The Owl of Munchkin Rock" Chistery chuckled.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	8. A Girl Like Elphaba

**CHAPTER 7: A Girl Like Elphaba**

* * *

Elphaba and the stone trio watches as the artificial figure that is the Owl of Munchkin Rock is hovering in the air with his wingspans spread out like a large curtain drapes, shimmering in multiple colours.

"I am the Owl of Munchkin Rock; protector of the innocent and the once the press secretary for the King of Oz" The Owl greeted.

"Of course; you stood against the king's tyrannical rule on his vile acts upon the animals and the indifferent people in Oz" Elphaba gasped.

"Exactly; sadly my actions are starting to become in vain because of the wars between the rebels and the injustices of Oz but I believe that people like Elphaba can help make Oz a better place" The Owl spoke to the green woman.

"How?" Elphaba said in confusion.

"You are connected to the present source of this war, the Governor of Oz; he has grown more and more cold and vile within his overzealous religious rule like the King was once" The Owl replied.

"But what can I do? I cannot disobey my master, he raised me all his life and he's like a father to me" Elphaba said.

"A father doesn't shun his daughter away in a tower for the rest of her life, a father does not put his own child down because of her indifference within or abuses his child in the name of the Unnamed God" The Owl softly points out.

"He has a point, Elphaba" Dr Dillamond nodded to Elphaba.

"Sadly he won't see reason at all..." Elphaba asked.

"Protect Fiyero, that's where you can start" The Owl instructed Elphaba.

"But...if I help Fiyero, disobeyed my master again and may leave the tower with him...Would it be the right thing to do?" Elphaba questions the Owl.

"Elphaba, when I opposed the king and formed the rebels, many Ozians considered my actions wrong and unholy but in my heart, I believed that it was right thing to do to save the lives of the wrongly unjustified innocents from injustice" The Owl replied.

"I guess it would be nice to help out Fiyero, I mean he did save Elphaba before" The Lion points out.

"Finally, you're thinking right" Chistery chuckled and pats Lion on the back.

"But what if the Ozians or the rebels still hate me for what I look like?" Elphaba asked in concern.

"It doesn't matter if they hate you or not, Elphaba; just be who you are and do what you believe is right for in the end, you are perfectly good in any way possible" The Owl encourages Elphaba before the Owl vanishes within the book like a fading spotlight.

"He's gone" Dr Dillamond mumbled.

Elphaba looks at the trap door for a moment until the Lion walks up to the green woman and said:

"If the Owl is right then go on; go to Fiyero and do what you think is right"

"You think so?" Elphaba asked.

"I guess I do" The Lion nervously chuckled.

"Thank you Lion" Elphaba thanked and goes down the trap door and heads off to Fiyero.

"Well, look at you being brave and all" Chistery happily chuckled.

"I'm just thinking the Owl has a point" The Lion said.

"Indeed he has" Dr Dillamond agreed.

As the days go by, Elphaba privately tends to Fiyero, aiding him to be strong on his feet once more without dragging any attention to the soldiers in the Emerald City. The green woman and the rebel prince eventually grown to liking each other more and more to a point where even Fiyero finds Elphaba beautiful and interesting to be with.

The stone trio watches on without getting seen as they go on, encouraging Elphaba to make a move on Fiyero day by day...

 _ **CHISTERY:**_

 **Emerald City, the city of lovers**

 **Is glowing this evening**

 **True, it's full of fear and anger lately**

 **But still, there's l'amour**

 **Somewhere out there in the night**

 **His heart is also alight**

 **And I know the girl he just might**

 **Be burning for**

 **A girl like you**

 **He's never known, kid**

 **A girl like you**

 **A girl does not meet every day**

 **LION:**

 **You've got a look**

 **That's all your own, kid**

 **Could there be two?**

 **Like you?**

 **No way!**

 **Those other girls**

 **That he could dangle**

 **All look the same**

 **From every boring point of view**

 _ **DR DILLAMOND:**_

 **You're a surprise**

 **From every angle**

 **Mon Dieu above**

 **He's gotta love**

 **A girl like you**

 **A girl like you**

 **Gets extra credit**

 **Because it's true**

 **You've got a certain something more**

 _ **LION:**_

 **You're aces, kid**

 **You see that face**

 **You don't forget it**

 **Want something new?**

 **That's you**

 **For sure!**

 **We all have gaped**

 **At some Adonis**

 **But then we crave a meal**

 **More nourishing to chew**

 _ **CHISTERY:**_

 **And since you're shaped**

 **Like a croissant is**

 **No question of**

 **He's gotta love**

 **A girl like you!**

 **Call me a hopeless romantic**

 **But Elphie, I feel it**

 **He wants you so**

 **Any moment he'll walk through that door**

 **For...**

 _ **TRIO:**_

 **A girl so swell**

 **A girl like you**

 **With all you bring him**

 **I tell you Elphie-**

 **A fool could tell**

 **There never was**

 **It's why he fell**

 **Another, was she?**

 **For you-know-who**

 **From king to serf**

 **To the bourgeoisie**

 **You ring the bell**

 **They're all a second-stringer**

 **You're the bell ringer!**

 **When he wants oo-la-la**

 **Then he wants you la-la**

 **He will discover, girl**

 **You're one heck of a girl**

 **Who wouldn't love a girl**

 **Like you?**

 _ **LION:**_

 **You got a lot**

 **The rest have not**

 **So he's gotta love**

 **A girl like you!**

On the third week of Elphaba taking care of Fiyero, the green woman slowly helps Fiyero back on his feet as the young man was able to walk properly with his wound all cleared up.

"Thank you for taking care of me these past few weeks" Fiyero thanked.

"No worries" Elphaba chuckled.

"We better get going" Fiyero said.

"We?" Elphaba asked in confusion.

"I'm taking you to the Court of Miracles; I'm freeing you from this place" Fiyero informed.

"N-No, I cannot go" Elphaba refused.

"Elphaba-!" Fiyero started.

"I'm so sorry but I can't leave this place. This is my home" Elphaba sadly responded.

"You call this a home? A sanctuary? This place is nothing but a prison for you, Elphaba; for all those years, Frex has locked you here and not once has set you foot outside those doors for foolish reasons" Fiyero objected.

"But it's the only place I've known and my master-!" Elphaba protested.

"Elphaba; Frex is not your father, never has and never will be a father to you; He has abused you both mentally and physically all this times from what you've told me through your life...No Elphaba, you deserved better than this place and I will help you get it" Fiyero points out.

"But...even if I go, what if the rebels don't like me or find me hideous like the Ozians do?" Elphaba questions Fiyero.

"The rebels won't judge you nor will they hate you, they will welcome into their home with open arms; trust me" Fiyero assured the green woman.

"I just wish..." Elphaba started.

"What?" Fiyero asked.

"That I can be beautiful for you and everyone" Elphaba answered.

"Elphaba-!" Fiyero chuckled.

"You don't have to lie to me, it's OK" Elphaba sighed.

"I'm not lying to you; you are beautiful, green skin or no green skin" Fiyero comforts Elphaba and embraces her warmly.

Elphaba has never felt this kind of love before as she was willing to embrace this new feeling with open arms at Fiyero until she then submits and hugs Fiyero back.

"So...are we OK with leaving?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba looks up at the roof and then said: "Give me a moment"

She soon rushes up to the tower where the stone trio are waiting for her as Chistery then said: "So you're leaving here forever?"

Elphaba sadly looks at her stone friends and started: "I am so sorry you guys..."

"No! Do not be sorry for this, Elphaba! We want you to go with him, we want you to do this" Dr Dillamond comforts the green woman.

"Really?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, you deserve this Elphaba! You're finally going to be out there where you always dreamt of doing" Chistery happily said.

"But what about you guys?" Elphaba sadly said.

"We'll just stay here and mind the Clock tower for you" The Lion said.

Elphaba started to sob and embraces the statues before she said: "You three are the greatest friends I've ever had"

"And you are an amazing friend, Elphaba; we'll miss you" Dr Dillamond bid farewell.

"Goodbye my friends and thank you for everything" Elphaba bid farewell as well.

"Goodbye Elphaba" The Lion sadly waved.

"We'll always remember you" Chistery warmly concluded.

Soon the green woman left the tower and heads back to Fiyero and said:

"OK, I'm ready now!

"Then let's go!" Fiyero chuckled as Elphaba leads Fiyero out of the tower within the secret passageways.

As soon as they were behind the walls outside the Emerald City, Fiyero took Elphaba's hand and leads her onward.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	9. Court of Miracles

**CHAPTER 8: Court of Miracles**

* * *

Elphaba and Fiyero quickly made their way through the dark woods of Oz, though the green woman felt a thrill of fear at once more setting foot outside the Emerald City.

Creeping past the ghostly village beside which beggars slept. They ducked into the shadows to avoid being seen by a pair of women at the windows holding candles, which sputtered in the gathering fog. The curfew had sounded long ago and the streets were becoming blacker and more deserted every moment. They could distinguish nothing of the mass of buildings, except black roofs at strange acute angles. And the labyrinth of alleys and bridges like a ball of thread tangled by a cat.

"I think we're completely lost!" Elphaba whispered to Fiyero.

"Actually we're nearly there" Fiyero assured

"Nearly there? Where is this place? Where in Oz are we?" Elphaba asked.

"We're at Kiamo Ko" Fiyero answered.

The two then heads for an abandoned castle before Elphaba looks on in wonders and gasped:

"What is this place?"

"This was my family's castle; No one's been there for centuries expect those who watch over it. We have never lived in it" Fiyero replied

"Where did you live then?" Elphaba asked.

"The other castle in the east" Fiyero answered.

"Oh, of course" Elphaba nodded.

"It's the perfect hideout; secret passageways and tunnels; It's the perfect place for the rebels to hide" said Fiyero.

Soon the duo managed to make their way inside the abandoned castle away from the guards protecting it. Fiyero then leads Elphaba to the dungeons as he then said:

"Wait here, I'll go and get the Wizard"

"OK" Elphaba nodded.

Fiyero then manages to pull a skull on one of the skeletonise wall which opens a stone trap door before the rebel prince goes inside, closing the door behind him while Elphaba waits outside.

Fifteen minutes pass by while Elphaba is still waiting until she heard eerie footsteps echoing as she mutters out: "F-Fiyero?"

Suddenly out of the shadows, men in skull masks grabbed a alarmed Elphaba and ties her up before she was brought to a large tin man.

"Well, well, well...What do we have here?" The tin man sneered at Elphaba.

"Looks like an intruder or a spy to me, Boq" One of the men coldly laughs.

"I'm not an intruder nor am I spy" Elphaba cried.

"That's what they all say" Another man scoffed before he gags Elphaba's mouth with a cloth.

"Welcome the Court of Miracles! You're very clever to have found our hide away. Unfortunately you won't live to tell the tale" Boq the Tin Man chuckled

 _ **BOQ:**_

 **MAYBE YOU'VE HEARD**

 **OF A TERRIBLE PLACE**

 **WHERE THE SCOUNDRELS OF OZ**

 **COLLECT IN A LAIR**

 **MAYBE YOU'VE HEARD**

 **OF THAT MYTHICAL PLACE**

 **CALLED THE COURT OF MIRACLES**

 **HELLO, YOU'RE THERE!**

 _ **THE MEN:**_

 **WHERE THE LAME CAN WALK**

 **AND THE BLIND CAN SEE**

 **BUT THE DEAD CAN'T TALK**

 **SO YOU WON'T BE AROUND**

 **TO REVEAL WHAT YOU'VE FOUND!**

 _ **BOQ:**_

 **WE HAVE A METHOD**

 **FOR SPIES AND INTRUDERS**

 **NOT TERRIBLY DIFFERENT**

 **FROM BEES IN A HIVE**

 **HERE IN THE COURT OF MIRACLES**

 **WHERE IT'S A MIRACLE**

 **IF YOU GET OUT ALIVE**

"Take her to the podium" Boq ordered the men.

As they dragged a frightened Elphaba into the stone trap door, she sees a large cave filled with giant chandeliers that makes it look like the sun shining before the poor green woman is brought upon a podium where a crowd awaits them.

"Hello my follow rebels; we have found ourselves another spy and you all know what we do with spies" Boq gleefully greeted.

"HANG THEM!" The crowd bellowed out in union.

The men puts a rope around Elphaba's neck and places her near a trap door.

"Any last words?" Boq teased Elphaba who tries to cry out through the gag.

"I thought not" Boq mocked.

 _ **BOQ:**_

 **IT'S ALWAYS SAD**

 **WHEN A LIFE'S AT ITS FINISH**

 **I HAVE TO ADMIT**

 **TO A BIT OF A PANG**

 **BUT WE MUST PROTECT AT MOST OUR SECRET**

 **IT'S OUR LIVES OR YOURS!**

 **SO YOU'RE GOING TO HANG!**

But when Boq was about to grab the lever to the trap door, Elphaba screams through the gag which triggers her magic to send the Tin Man flying away to the ground, causing the crowd to react in terror.

"She's a witch!" One of the men shouted.

"Hang her!" A woman yelled.

Elphaba magically releases herself from her ropes and with panic, she magically makes Boq's men fly away, landing them on the stone ground like cannon balls in agony.

Boq tries to attack Elphaba with his axe but the green woman magically hovers his axe away from the Tin Man and points it to him.

"P-Please, no!" Boq begged.

"What's going on here?!"

Elphaba then sees The Wizard rushing his way past the crowd and heading to the podium. Suddenly Elphaba felt someone touching him as she whips her gaze at the person with the axe swinging straight at the individual.

"Whoa! Elphaba! Stop!"

The green woman soon realized that Fiyero was beside her as Elphaba soon hugs and shivers within the embrace.

"It's alright, it's me" Fiyero comforted.

"What in Oz name's has happened?" The Wizard demanded.

"That green woman is a spy!" Boq accused.

"She's not a spy! She's with me" Fiyero snapped.

"He's right, Boq" The Wizard firmly agreed.

"Well why didn't she say so?" Boq shrugged.

"I did say so!" Elphaba cried.

"She attacked us with her magic!" Boq protested.

"They tried to hang me" Elphaba cried out loudly.

Fiyero and the Wizard angrily glared at Boq and his men before the Wizard coldly said: "I'll deal with you men later but right now...Away with you!"

Boq and his men quietly fled the crowd as the Wizard turns to Elphaba and softly said: "I'm very sorry for what happened, We, rebels, should remember that we are not barbarians"

The Wizard sternly gazed at the crowd who slowly went on their way before the old man adds: "I must thank you for all you've done for Fiyero"

"It was my pleasure to help out someone" Elphaba happily said.

"Yeah, thank you Elphaba" Fiyero thanked with a warm smile.

"So I'm guessing you're also the girl that has my Fiyero smitten?" The Wizard chuckled.

"Smitten? Fiyero? On me?" Elphaba gulped in confusion.

"Well..." Fiyero blushes as bit as Elphaba's heart races with joy that the man she is falling for could be falling for her too.

Suddenly Glinda appears within the scene as she then said:

"What is going on here? I thought I heard-?!"

At the sight of Fiyero, Glinda squealed out: "Fiyero! Oh thank Oz you're OK"

The blonde woman embraces her ex-boyfriend and kisses him in the lips much to the trio's confusion.

"Nice to see you too, Glinda but we're not a couple anymore remember?" Fiyero nervously chuckled.

"Fiyero, I know we did things in the past that separated us but we're rebels now, we're together fighting a cause for all of Oz! We can make things work like we used to be" Glinda hopefully explained.

"Glinda...I'm happy you're with us now and all but...I cannot be with you" Fiyero sadly explained as he lets go of Glinda and walks away from her.

"Fiyero, have you misplaced your mind?! What are you doing?!" Glinda asked in confusion.

The rebel prince goes to Elphaba and said:

"I'm so sorry Glinda but my heart belongs to someone else now; I'm with her"

"What?!" Glinda gasped in horror.

"What..." Elphaba mumbled softly.

"What are you saying? That the two of you… all this time behind my back?" Glinda sadly whimpered.

"No it wasn't like that!" Elphaba tried to explain.

"Well, it was. But it wasn't" Fiyero stuttered.

Glinda tearfully glared at Elphaba and cried:

"How could you do to me?! After you promised that you would just look after my Fiyero"

"I'm not your Fiyero, Glinda! Not anymore and this isn't Elphaba fault, It was my choice; I love Elphaba" Fiyero sternly said.

"Y-You do?" Elphaba gasped.

"Of course I do, I can't explain it but you got me seeing through different eyes and you make me feel like this land is a much better place with you around" Fiyero explained.

"Why Fiyero?! Why do you want me to lose you to that...that creature?!" Glinda cried loudly.

"And what's your problem with Elphaba?" Fiyero asked.

"Look at her, Fiyero! She's not normal! She's abnormal. She's-!" Glinda yelled.

"She is more normal to me than you ever are at the moment" Fiyero snapped.

Glinda gasped at that remark, feeling more heartbroken than ever before Fiyero sighed: "I'm sorry Glinda but this is who I'm with now..."

She then turns to the Wizard and Elphaba before he concludes with: "Let's go"

As they left the podium, Glinda watches on before she cries out in tears:

"Fine! Go! You deserve each other!"

 _ **GLINDA:**_

 **I knew I'd never know**

 **That warm and loving glow**

 **Though I might wish with all my might**

 **No face as hideous as her face**

 **Was ever meant for Heaven's light**

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	10. Injustice

**CHAPTER 9: Injustice**

* * *

The Wizard took Elphaba and Fiyero into a private tent guarded by animal soldiers as he informs them of his guests' presences and the warriors allowed the couple in with the elder man.

"So this place is your sanctuary, sir?" Elphaba asked the Wizard.

"It's more than that, my dear; it's our home and our refuge from the harsh world out there" The Wizard explained.

"So my master was right about everything?" Elphaba softly said.

"Not everything, Elphaba; there are always going to be bad people out there in this world but there will always be good people like us, ready to believe in what is right and what is worth fighting for" Fiyero explained to Elphaba.

"Elphaba, there's something I wish to show you" The Wizard informed.

The elder then picks up a picture frame and shows it to Elphaba; the green woman sees a happy young couple standing in a field of poppies. Elphaba then realizes who that man was as she gasped:

"I know that man; that's my father!"

"Wait a minute, you mean you actually know who your father is?" Fiyero asked in surprise.

"Of course I do; my master every now and then shows me photos of my father and himself in Shiz University but this...this is different, I never seen my father so joyful than he looks in the other photos" Elphaba replied when she soon looks at the black haired woman beside Turtle Heart and adds:

"Who is the woman next to my father?"

"That woman was your mother, Melena Esmeralda Hugo" The Wizard fully introduced Elphaba's mother in the picture frame.

"Melena...Was she a temptress or a witch like my father said?" Elphaba quietly asked.

"Your mother was neither a temptress nor a whore of Satan; however though, it's true she was a witch but she was a witch with a pure heart and soul to those in need" The Wizard informed the young lady.

"So that explains it...That's why I was born with this power within me" Elphaba gasped.

"Yes, the blood and heritage from your enchanted mother that went through her family now runs within you" The Wizard nodded.

"But it doesn't explain why I am green! My master always told me that I was born from the sins my father committed and my powers and skin was punishment for his wicked deeds" Elphaba sadly informed.

"Your master was a fool! You were not born from your father's sins and neither did your father sin! Your mother loved your father so much and he loved her; she didn't trick Turtle Heart into a life of sin, he went with her because he loved her" The Wizard explained.

"Elphaba, what he says is true" Fiyero assured Elphaba.

"B-But why would my master say so?" Elphaba stuttered.

"Because he's blind to see reason; the days in that so-called university twisted his life as well as feeling betrayed by what Turtle Heart chose to do for love and freedom; making him believe that everything we rebels do is against the Unnamed God's word and rights" The Wizard replied.

"You guys call him a hypocrite...why is that?" Elphaba asked.

"Because while the rest of Oz including you fall for Frex's pure and righteous routines as Governor, We rebels know what he is truly like, even he commits sins when he denies it so...He lusts over a couple of women in his life and when he does, he'll not take the fault of the sin of lust and blames it on them as witches or temptresses as a reminder to him of Turtle Heart with Melena..."

"He had those poor women and their families killed and have it all covered as if it was the name and law of the Unnamed God; he is insanely corrupted and now from what Fiyero saw and heard...He seems to be in lust over you" The Wizard explained.

"Lusts over me? Why me?!" Elphaba gulped.

"Because you are beautiful and young...Sometimes it's a sick world out there for people like Frex who lusts over youthful women like you...I rescued some of the victims that Frex tried to kill and they live in fear and trauma now because of that man. Frex was supposed to be a man of peace, a Governor to all Ozians, Animals and humans alike but he is abusing his power and turning Oz into a mad world" The Wizard explained.

"That's why he is a hypocrite because while we've committed yet accused of crimes he speaks out on us, He does the same and gets away it as an excuse to his religious belief" Fiyero adds.

Suddenly they heard screaming and shouting outside the tent as the trio rush out to examine the speculation until to their horror, they saw Frex with his soldiers surrounding the rebels base.

"Apologies for barging in like this" Frex dryly greeted

"Master!" Elphaba gasped out loud.

"She had them followed here!" A woman yelled out.

"I told you she cannot be trusted" Boq growled at the green woman.

"SILENCE!" Frex bellowed.

"You are in no position to order us here, Governor" The Wizard snapped at Frex.

"So...The Great Wizard is no more but a leader of the enemies of Oz, why am I not surprised; as for your Court of Miracles. It's not so impressive" The Wizard scoffed.

"You call us guilty when you know deep down you are as guilty as the rest of us, I can see in your victim's faces here" The Wizard firmly responded and looks at the frightened women that Frex tried to corruptibility hanged.

"What is he on about, sir?" One of Frex's soldiers asked.

"No idea" Frex shrugged, denying his sinful ways as usual before he adds:

"Take them away but leave these three to me"

"No! You'll not harm these people while I'm alive!" The Wizard yelled and tries to attack Frex.

Suddenly a loud boom echoes through the area before the crowds sees one of the soldiers has fired his gun at the Wizard, killing the poor elderly man instantly.

"Noooo!" Elphaba screamed out.

"MURDERERS!" Fiyero angrily bellowed out at the soldier.

The soldiers eventually locked away the struggling outraged rebels leaving Elphaba and Fiyero alone with Frex and some of his soldiers.

"My girl…I'm very disappointed in you; Did you really think the rebels would be any different from the Ozians? No one cares about a hideous green skin witch like yourself and sadly you know I was right all along" Frex coldly scolded Elphaba.

"Master..." Elphaba gasped out.

"What should we do with the old man's body?" One of the soldiers questioned Frex.

"Burn it at the morgue" Frex commanded.

"You...You killed him!" Elphaba whimpered as she watches the Wizard's body being dragged away.

"It wasn't meant to be like this my girl, I can assure you; Now come with me and we'll return to the tower and pray for forgiveness" Frex ordered.

"She is not going anywhere with you!" Fiyero angrily exclaimed and stands close by Elphaba.

"Let me guess...you charmed Elphaba into becoming a rebel, how much more pain must you cause all of Oz" Frex coldly hissed.

"He didn't charmed me or anything...I went with him" Elphaba confessed and holds Fiyero.

Frex glared at his child prodigy and growled: "How could you? After all I taught you, Elphaba! How could you betray me?"

"Because she knows everything she needs to know about you and any sane person would do the same to you if they found out what the great Governor of Oz was really like" Fiyero yelled.

"Enough! Seize him!" Frex bellowed to his soldiers as they grabbed both Elphaba and Fiyero.

"No stop!"

Soon Glinda rushes to the Governor and cried: "Your grace! You promised! A deal was a deal!"

"Deal? What deal?" Elphaba asked in confusion.

Glinda looks at the Fiyero who eventually realizes what Glinda has done as he spoke out: "It was you; you brought them here!"

"Fiyero, this has to stop!" Glinda pleaded.

"Listen to her, boy; can't you see she is willing to be go through forgiveness and peace for both of you and her family? Do it for her" Frex vexes on a bit for Glinda.

Fiyero furiously knew that Glinda did this because she wanted him and lost her to Elphaba as he angrily snapped:

"I will never forgive you for this, Glinda"

"Then...I'm sorry, dear Glinda but the wicked must not go unpunished" Frex sighed.

"No!" Glinda wailed out and was hold back by the guards.

"Take him away" Frex ordered

Elphaba and Glinda helplessly watches as the guards take Fiyero away and soon Glinda was escorted out before Frex angrily walks to Elphaba and strikes her multiple times in the face.

He soon grabs Elphaba by the chin and coldly hissed: "I don't see the father in you anymore but that rebel whore of your mother"

"The only sinner here...is you" Elphaba spat at Frex's face.

"...Take her back to the Clock Tower...MAKE SURE SHE STAYS THERE!" Frex bellowed as he walks away before the guards dragged Elphaba away.

 _ **GLINDA:**_

 **JUSTICE IN OZ WAS OFTEN DISPLAYED**

 **IN THE SQUARE AT EMERALD CITY**

 **NOW WAS THE WOOD FOR A PYRE**

 **WAS LAYED IN THE SQUARE AT EMERALD CITY**

 **THERE CAME SOME WHO SOUGHT ENTERTAINMENT**

 **AND SOME WHO WISHED ALL REBELS HARM**

 **FOR THE RUMOR WAS GROWING**

 **A REBEL WAS GOING TO BURN**

 **AT DAWN AT EMERALD CITY**

Back at the Time Dragon Clock Tower, Elphaba was wearing a silk black gown and was in chains in a small room at the top of the tower. Soon Frex opens the door to the dark room and firmly gazes at Elphaba and asked

"Do you feel as uncomfortable as you look?"

"I wouldn't give you the pleasure" Elphaba scoffed at the Governor.

"It brings me no pleasure...You poor child, can't you see that all I ever wanted was to keep you safe and save your soul from damnation? I want to set you free" Frex sighed.

"Then why don't you?" Elphaba asked.

"Because in order to do that, I need you to make me a promise. You see? I still want to help you. I still believe your soul can be saved" Frex explained.

"Not the way you save! I'd rather die!" Elphaba snapped.

"What do you mean?" Frex questioned.

"Tell me the truth! Did you harm those women because you had lustful thoughts over them?! Did you condemn the innocent while denying you're the guilty one?!" Elphaba demanded.

Frex turns away from Elphaba and to her surprise, he actually confessed: "I was hoping you never hear this..."

"You lied to me; you said you would never harm a soul and you were a father to your people! How could you?!" Elphaba cried.

"I never wanted those times to happen but sometimes I believe in the Unnamed God's plan, he made the devil so much stronger than us to test our faith and..." Frex responded.

"This has nothing to do with Satan...It's you! You chose to do those awful things because it reminds you of my mother with my father" Elphaba shook her head.

"I cared about your father! He was like a brother to me! But the woman he chose tempted him to become a rebel; I had to stop her before she can take him away from the path of light but...sadly in doing so, He got expelled from Shiz and I watched him got tempted away by that witch" Frex coldly explained.

"You didn't save him! You betrayed him, you cast him out when all he ever did was fallen in love with my mother" Elphaba snapped.

"Love? What do you know of love? Who have someone like you ever loved? That rebel boy! Do you really believe that fool is capable of loving someone like you?!" Frex yelled at Elphaba.

" _ **YES!**_ Yes he does love me and I love him!" Elphaba bellowed back before she hissed: "...and you know it's true because I know what you feel about me"

"Is that so?" Frex cleared his throat.

"You do have lustful thoughts over me...do you" Elphaba replied.

Frex just gazes at Elphaba silently before the green woman: "Why me? After you said and done to me?"

"I don't know why! I wish I knew! Sometimes we're drawn to the very things that would repel us" Frex replied.

"You truly are a hypocrite" Elphaba hissed under her breath.

"No. No! Elphaba, no. If these last few weeks have taught me anything, it's that my curses…I'm truly human" Frex shook his head.

He kneels beside Elphaba and adds: "Take pity on me. I deserted myself. You don't know how your presences affect me now...It's ﬁre! It's wicked...and...I love it..."

 _ **FREX:**_

 **PRETTY WITCH**

 **YOU ROUSE IN ME**

 **THE FOOLISH WISH**

 **TO SET YOU FREE**

 **I'LL TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE**

 **I CAN BE YOUR SANCTUARY**

 **I WILL SAVE YOU, SORCERESS**

 **AND RAISE YOU UP TO HOLINESS**

 **TOGETHER WE WILL SHARE**

 **A BLESSED SANCTUARY**

Frex eventually gives into his passion for Elphaba and pulls her into his body as Elphaba struggles to keep off of him

"Love me! Love me! Yes! **You will belong to me!** " Frex cried out, trying to seduce Elphaba

" _ **STOP! PLEASE! STOOOOOP!**_ " Elphaba screams and suddenly uses her magic to send Frex soaring straight to the brick wall as the Governor lands on the ground from the impact in agony.

Frex soon got up and angrily snapped:

"You will pay for this action, Elphaba...I will not fall into hell for this because of your temptress ways...I should have know you were going to be the hell spawn of your mother when your father gave you to me before he died"

"Still excusing yourself? Typical" Elphaba snapped back.

Frex soon calms himself down and said:

"But then again, That boy is the reason all of this is happening ever since we both me him...Mark my words, Elphaba, I will not allow you to drag both of us into the path of darkness because of that demonic rebel...If you won't submit to me and let me save your soul then I will destroy Fiyero and set us both free myself"

"No..." Elphaba gasped out.

"We will go back to the things the way we were, Elphaba; It is my duty to save you and myself from darkness and I will do it, one way or another" Frex vowed.

"You're insane!" Elphaba cried.

"I'm not insane, Elphaba...I'm just right, think girl...Think of how those people acted around you...They wouldn't care any less what you think...So be thankful I'm here for you, saving you from your doom..." Frex coldly concluded before he left the room and slams the door shut before locking it.

Elphaba soon looks out at the celled window as she sadly admits defeat, knowing that Fiyero was going to die and the rest of Oz hates her for what she is...Frex was right, no one cares what she believes and she is nothing but wicked to them all ever if she did no wrong, she will always be punished for what she is instead of others like Frex being punished for their crimes but just getting away freely, nothing for her will ever be right...

 _ **ELPHABA:**_

 **I USED TO BELIEVE IN THE DAYS**

 **I WAS NAIVE THAT I'D LIVE TO SEE**

 **A DAY OF JUSTICE DAWN**

 **AND THOUGH I WILL DIE**

 **LONG BEFORE THAT MORNING COMES**

 **I'LL DIE WHILE BELIEVING STILL**

 **IT WILL COME WHEN I AM GONE**

Fiyero, meanwhile, was in a cell sadly waiting for the dawn to come for his death penalty Frex, through injustice, carried out on him, knowing he has lost too.

 _ **FIYERO:**_

 **SOMEDAY WHEN WE ARE WISER**

 **WHEN THE WORLD'S OLDER**

 **WHEN WE HAVE LEARNED**

 **I PRAY SOMEDAY WE YET LIVE**

 **TO LIVE AND LET LIVE**

 **SOMEDAY**

 **LIFE WILL BE FAIRER**

 **NEED WILL BE RARER**

 **GREED WILL NOT PAY**

 _ **ELPHABA:**_

 **GODSPEED**

 **THIS BRIGHT MILLENNIUM**

 **ON ITS WAY**

 **LET IT COME SOMEDAY**

 _ **FIYERO:**_

 **WHEN THE WORLD'S OLDER**

 **WHEN THINGS HAVE CHANGED**

 _ **BOTH:**_

 **SOMEDAY THESE DREAMS WILL**

 **ALL BE REAL TIL THEN,**

 **WE'LL WISH UPON THE MOON**

 **CHANGE WILL COME**

 _ **FIYERO:**_

 **ONE DAY**

 _ **ELPHABA:**_

 **SOMEDAY**

 _ **BOTH:**_

 **SOON...**

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	11. Revolution!

**CHAPTER 10: Revolution!**

* * *

Later at night, Fiyero was still silently alone in his prison cell until a guard came by and escorts a person inside, Fiyero turns to see one of the last people he wish he didn't want to see; Glinda.

"What are you still doing here? Haven't you done enough?" Fiyero coldly questioned.

"Fiyero, I want to say that-!" Glinda started.

"Just don't say anything! I don't want anything to do with you anymore" Fiyero snapped.

"You think I'm happy about this?! You think I'm thrilled that all of this is happening?! No! Frex caught me when I was leaving the rebels base and I had no choice; he was going to kill me and my family for your actions" Glinda exclaimed.

"So you betrayed my trust and the Wizard's who saved your family from Frex and is now dead because of you!" Fiyero argued.

"I tried to save you, Fiyero; why didn't you just stop this rebellion?! You could've being free right now away from Frex" Glinda cried.

"And let corrupted people like him win and all of Oz continues to shun out innocent animals and indifferent humans alike? Someone had to stand up for them and give them freedom or no one will" Fiyero scoffed.

"But Fiyero; you're not like them" Glinda said.

"Oh so it's them now that's the problem?" Fiyero angrily asked.

"You know what I mean! You're not a-!" Glinda started.

"A freak? Indifferent? Wicked? Like you think of Elphaba?" Fiyero snapped again.

Glinda was silenced at that point until Fiyero sighed: "Glinda...do you want to understand why I joined the rebels?" as he then explained:

"I had friends back at my days as the Winkie Prince who were not like the Ozians; I'm talking about animals like a snow leopard or a goat and I was friends with even a Munchkin; For years I watched as their families were abused, judged and even being treated as monsters all because of what they look like and how indifferent they are to the rest of Oz. Some of them were wrongly trailed and killed for crimes they never committed and were framed by hypocrite Ozians out there, just wanting to see others harmed or escape their crimes"

Glinda watches on as Fiyero confesses his story to her before Fiyero then adds:

"I try so hard to help my friends have a better life than this and do you know what my father did when he learned that I was siding with animals and all that? He had them killed in order for me to prevent revolution and shame on his prideful kingdom! That's when I made my choice and abandoned my title as prince and join the rebels, right in front of my parents to show them what it's like to lose the ones you care for..."

"I...I didn't know, Fiyero..." Glinda gasped.

"I didn't join the rebels to cause trouble, I did it because it was the right thing to do and I was not going to let the unjustified cruelty go on in Oz anymore...We needed to rise up against the evil that Frex is a part of but...now because of you, it's too late..." Fiyero sadly replied.

"And Elphaba...You love her, don't you?" Glinda sadly said.

"Yes I do but that never meant, I didn't like you; I did like you still Glinda and you were like the best friend I ever had during those times but now..." Fiyero sadly sighed.

"I'm so sorry Fiyero...Truly I am" Glinda sadly apologizes.

"It doesn't matter anymore, just get out of here" Fiyero angrily replied and turns away from Glinda.

The guard soon informs Glinda that her visiting time is up before she sadly left the prisoner quietly before she walks away from the dungeons, feeling incredibly upset and guilty now for what she has done.

"All I wanted was Fiyero but...because of what I've done; I lost him and become no better than Frex is now..."

Glinda was outside the city gates a while later as she looks back at the Clock Tower and said: "I got to make things right but how?" and soon was escorted back to the Uplands by her soldiers.

 _ **GLINDA:**_

 **WHILE THE CITY SLUMBERED**

 **ELPHABA SAT AWAKE**

 **AS THE NIGHT CREPT PERILOUSLY ONWARD**

 **NOT ONE WORD SHE UTTERED**

 **NOT ONE MOVEMENT DID SHE MAKE**

 **AWAITING THE MOMENT OF THE DAWN**

Early in the morning before dawn, Elphaba soon heard the door opening and sees her statue friends approaching her.

"Elphaba! Are you OK?" Dr Dillamond asked.

The green woman said nothing as the Lion whimpered:

"She's not speaking or moving still, this is bad"

"It's all Frex's fault! That insane twit has gone too far!" Chistery hissed within himself.

"Elphaba, you must try to free yourself" Dr Dillamond said with hope that Elphaba can listen.

"Don't you see what's going on down there?! They're building a pyre!" The Lion cried.

"Fiyero needs your help! You have the power to save him, just focus for a moment, Elphaba" Chistery said.

"Quiet. Go away!" Elphaba hissed.

"Elphaba...why are you speaking to us like that? We're your friends" Dr Dillamond gasped.

"I have nothing..." Elphaba coldly responded.

"That's not true!" The Lion whimpered.

"You're the only one who can save Fiyero now and stop Frex now!" Chistery encourages the green woman.

"You know what happens when I try to do anything. I only make things worse!" Elphaba cried out.

"You don't believe that!" The statues said in union.

Elphaba then lets out a chilling chuckle and snapped:

"How do you know what I believe?!"

 _ **ELPHABA:**_

 **WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF ME? HMM?**

 **WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF ALL THE THINGS I FEEL?**

 **YOU'RE ONLY MADE OF STONE!**

 **WHO IS THAT YOU SEE?**

 **INSTEAD OF SEEING WHAT I AM FOR REAL**

 **THIS WICKED FLESH AND BONE!**

"That's not true, Elphaba!" Dr Dillamond exclaimed before the green woman turns on Dr Dillamond:

 _ **ELPHABA:**_

 **YOU'RE A LIAR!**

 **WITH EVERY NEW EXCUSE YOU TRY OUT**

 **YOU ONLY MAKE MY WANT TO CRY OUT**

 **WOULD THAT I WERE**

 **MADE OF STONE LIKE YOU**

"This wasn't your fault, Elphaba! You can't let that bastard get the better of you!" Chistery tried to snap Elphaba out of her guilt but to no avail as she glares at Chistery:

 _ **ELPHABA:**_

 **YOU GIVE SUCH GOOD ADVICE**

 **SO WHY HAS NOT A SINGLE WORD YOU'VE SAID**

 **BEEN ANY HELP AT ALL?**

"Elphaba, please!" The Lion started only for the green women to snap directly at the Lion:

 _ **ELPHABA:**_

 **AND YOU, WHO SOUND SO NICE**

 **THE MORE YOUR DREAMS AND FANCIES FILL MY HEAD**

 **THE FURTHER THAT I FALL!**

 **SHUT MY BRAIN DOWN**

 **IF I WERE SENSELESS**

 **I'D PREFER IT ANOTHER GARGOYLE**

 **ON THIS TURRET**

 **SPITTING RAIN DOWN**

 **TO THE STONE BELOW!**

"I can't believe what Frex has done to you; this isn't who you are" Chistery snapped.

"Let all of Oz agreed! I'm wicked through and through!" Elphaba coldly said.

 _ **ELPHABA:**_

 **I'VE WASTED MY FAITH IN**

 **BELIEVING IN SAINTS OF PLASTER**

 **WHEN THE ONLY ONE WORTH BELIEVING**

 **IN WAS MY MASTER**

 **HE'S THE ONE WHO NEVER LIED**

 **HE TOLD ME IT WAS CRUEL OUTSIDE**

 **HE TOLD ME HOW I HAD TO HIDE**

 **HIS WORDS WERE COLD AS STONE**

 **BUT THEY WERE TRUE**

 **NOT LIKE YOU**

 **TAKE ALL THE DREAMS YOU'VE SEWN**

 **TAKE ALL YOUR LIES AND LEAVE ME ALONE!**

As Elphaba cried out, her magic triggered again as the statues were slowly becoming lifeless.

 _ **DR DILLAMOND:**_

 **ALRIGHT, ELPHABA**

 **WE'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE**

 _ **CHISTERY:**_

 **ALRIGHT, ELPHABA**

 **WE'LL TROUBLE YOU NO LONGER**

 _ **LION:**_

 **YOU'RE RIGHT, ELPHABA**

 **WE'RE ONLY MADE OF STONE**

 _ **THE STATUES:**_

 **WE JUST THOUGHT THAT**

 **YOU WERE MADE OF SOMETHING**

 **STRONGER**

Soon the magic on the statues vanished and are now nothing but regular statues of the tower. Elphaba tearfully looks down and sobs:

"Since I cannot succeeded Fiyero saving you, I promised no good deed will I attempt to do again..."

 _ **ELPHABA:**_

 **NOW I'M ON MY OWN**

 **NEVER AGAIN TO WONDER**

 **WHAT'S OUT THERE**

 **LET IT REMAIN UNKNOWN!**

 **AND MY HAZEL EYES**

 **WILL EVERMORE BE DRY**

 **UNTIL THE DAY I DIE**

 **AS IF I**

 **WERE MADE OF**

 **STONE!**

In the square a pyre is set for the burning of Fiyero as the crowd gathered at the event, some were hoping that the rebel prince suffers a terrible death while surprisingly lately, other Ozians were getting uneasy and afraid of what their beloved Governor is becoming.

Fiyero was tied up to the stake as Frex joins the podium and reads out a document to the crowd.

"The prisoner, Fiyero Tiggular, has been found guilty of treason and guilty of attempted murder on an Emerald City official. The sentence is death!"

There were a few cheers but mostly silence as Fiyero glares at Frex and hissed:

"You just can't help but pin the blame for crimes I didn't commit! I wasn't even going to shoot you back then at the Uplands"

"At long last, I can finally end this nightmare and bring peace to my child prodigy and myself. As I said before, young man, the wicked shall not go unpunished" Frex coldly whispered at Fiyero.

"You're right about that part and sooner or later, someone will stop you and you will be punished" Fiyero spat at Frex.

Frex just glared at Fiyero and announced to the crowd: "For the justice of the realm and for the salvation of Oz, it is my sacred duty to send this unholy demon back to hell!"

The executioner lowers the ﬂame to the wood until Frex stops him, grabs the torch and lights the ﬁre himself.

Fiyero eventually begins to cough through the black smoke until he yells out in agony from the fire burning him. Up in the tower, Elphaba can hear Fiyero's screams as she tries to block it, knowing she is helpless to save Fiyero until the screaming and violent coughing of Fiyero grows louder and more agony to the point where Elphaba couldn't take it anymore! She can't let Fiyero die! She needs to save him and now!

And at that moment, Elphaba decided…

 _ **"FIYEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOO!"**_

She could remain stone no longer!

Suddenly a violent explosion was heard on top of the tower as the crowd and Frex looks on from the tallest tower of the Clock Tower to see a green figure floating the sky magically. Elphaba was levitating through her powers as she angrily soars down to the crowd like a dragon on the hunt.

The crowd screamed in fear as Elphaba landed on the podium and magically unties Fiyero and gets him out of the pyre.

"Elphaba! What are you doing?!" Frex screamed.

"Get away from him, monster!" Elphaba screamed back and with a swing under her arm, the green woman sends Frex flying away to land on the crowd.

"Stop her!" Frex ordered her soldiers.

The soldiers tried to stop Elphaba but the green woman magically sends them flying away like cannon balls firing in the sky, she sends a few burning logs at some of them, knocking the soldiers to the ground.

Fiyero suddenly saw one of the soldiers with a crossbow, attempting to fire a poison arrow at Elphaba until he blocked her way and took the arrow. Elphaba saw Fiyero's act and gasped in horror:  
"Fiyero, no!"

Elphaba then sees the crossbow soldier frantically reloading the weapon when she angrily uses her power to fling him out high over the city gates. The green woman magically got the arrow out of Fiyero and holds him close before she magically levitates them high to the Clock Tower before she screams out to the crowd:

 **"REVOLUTION! REVOLUTION!"**

And to her surprise, the crowd was cheering for her as they can finally see the tyrant their Governor is becoming and to their horror, they were right when they saw him, yelling out:

"Captain, seize the tower!"

"But sir, the Clock Tower-!" The captain objected.

"I care less about the Clock Tower at this point, captain; do not disobey me and open those doors! Destroy the tower if you must, just kill them!" Frex bellowed.

As the soldiers attempted to ram open the church doors, they suddenly saw Elphaba magically hurl giant stones and wooden beams, managing to hit the soldiers away but more and more of the wild Ozians and soldiers attempt to attack the tower until an explosion appears from the city gates as the remaining rebels charges in the city to save the panicking Ozians and fighting the wild corrupted people and the soldiers.

Elphaba and Fiyero soon see Glinda wearing a bubble dress, floating inside a bubble as she calls out to the Ozians:

 _ **GLINDA:**_

 **HERE ME**

 **FOLLOW OZIANS**

 **HOW MUCH OPPRESSION**

 **WILL YOU ALLOW?**

 **SOMEDAY**

 **YOUR PATIENCE WILL FINALLY PAY**

 **WHY NOT MAKE**

 **SOMEDAY**

 **COME RIGHT NOW?**

The rebelling crowd cheers with Glinda as Fiyero happily chuckled:

"I knew it! I knew she would understand someday!"

The injured rebel groans in agony from the poison arrow, unknown to Elphaba yet.

"Fiyero! I'll help you" Elphaba gasped.

"I'll be fine, just stop Frex no matter what" Fiyero said as he was being strong.

Elphaba eventually goes to her statue friends that miraculously didn't get destroyed from the explosion as she uses her magic to bring them to life.

"Elphaba! You brought us back!" The Lion cheered.

"I know and I'm so sorry I turned you all away but right now I really need your guys help!" Elphaba pleaded.

"What do you want us to do, Elphaba?" Chistery asked.

"Let's give old dragon here some action with lead" Elphaba replied.

"Lead? How about we going to make lead?" Dr Dillamond asked.

"With magic, of course" Elphaba winked.

Soon the trio statues managed to help Elphaba magically crave a giant bowl and with her Elphaba's magic, she created lead inside the bowl and aims it from the inside of the mouth of the Time Dragon Clock.

"OK guys, work the dragon out" Elphaba called out.

With the ropes pulled and the clogs turning, the trio statues together moved the Time Dragon machine to alert the crowd and the enemies.

"Look up there! The Time Dragon is moving!" One of the soldiers yelled out.

 _ **ELPHABA:**_

 **COME ALL YOU SAINTS OF STONE**

 **ALL YOU GUARDIANS AND GARGOYLES**

 **RAISE THE FIRE**

 **IN THE NIGHT**

 **RAISE THE FIRE**

 **DOWN AND LIGHT**

 **THESE VATS OF LEAD**

 **STEAMING, BOILING STREAMS OF LEAD**

 **BURNING LEAD**

 **AND LET THE**

 **FLAMES GROW HIGHER**

 **OH, SAINTS AND MONSTERS**

 **SHOW YOUR POWER**

 **HELP ME TO SEND THIS RAGING SHOWER**

 **RAINING FIRE**

 **ON THE STONE BELOW…!**

So the lead was poured out of the Time Dragon's mouth and falls on the enemies, burning them to their demise but Frex manages to jumps inside the tower and slams the doors, avoiding the deadly lead.

"That wicked witch..." Frex hisses.

Frex soon looks at the cross before him as he sighed: "Forgive me, Turtle Heart...I have failed you"

Elphaba returns to Fiyero who on the ground, breathing quietly as she then notices the wound was getting ugly until she realizes that Fiyero was poisoned.

"Fiyero! You've being poisoned!" Elphaba gasped in horror.

"D-Don't worry about me, I'm just happy you're alright" Fiyero gasped out weakly.

"Hang on Fiyero, I'll save you" Elphaba assured Fiyero as she magically attempts to heal Fiyero.

Elphaba can hear Fiyero gasping out and coughing violently as she holds his hand and soothes him with:

"You'll be OK, we're together now! Everything is going to be alright"

"I...I love you Elphaba" Fiyero gasped out as he smiles at Elphaba.

"I love you too Fiyero" Elphaba warmly replied.

Soon she finishes healing the wound and rids of the poison as she sighs in relief: "There, you're OK now"

Elphaba looks over to Fiyero but soon sees that he was motionless and his eyes were close.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba said in confusion.

Elphaba holds Fiyero in his arms and shook him gently as she adds:

"Fiyero? Fiyero, wake up!"

She worringly rests her head on Fiyero but to her horror, his heart was stopped. Elphaba soon realizes she was too late; the poison along with the heavy smoke from the pyre has killed him.

"Fiyero...No! Nooo! Fiyero! Nooooooo!" Elphaba wails out loudly and holds the body of her beloved one.

Unbeknownst to her, Frex enters from the trap door of the tower and sees Elphaba with Fiyero as he softly asked:

"Is he dead?"

Elphaba glares at Frex tearfully and yells out:

"Because of you!"

"I was only doing my duty as horrible as it was..." Frex quietly responded.

Elphaba continues to weep over Fiyero's body as Frex walks to the green woman, kneels beside her and said:

"Now we can ﬁnally go back to the way things were"

"No! Never go back!" Elphaba cried.

Frex holds Elphaba in an embrace, much to her hatred as she continues holding onto Fiyero's body as Frex soothingly said:

"There, there, Elphaba, everything will be OK; Our pain and misery will finally come to an end...You'll see…"

 _ **FREX:**_

 **AT LAST WE'RE FREE OF THE DEMON FIYERO**

 **NOW THAT HE'S GONE**

 **HIS POISON DIES WITH HIM**

 **NOW THAT WE'RE FREE OF THE DEMON FIYERO**

 **WE CAN GO ON**

 **AS CLOSE AS ONCE WE WERE**

 **HERE IN OUR SANCTUARY**

 **SANCTUARY…**

Suddenly Elphaba felt a sharp pain in her back until she saw Frex had plunged a dagger deep into her as she struggles to get up but couldn't due to the shocking agonizing pain. She crawls away from the cold insane man as he softly said:

"This is not your fault Elphaba, it's mine. I knew you were born from wickedness the moment your mother gave birth to you because of your weak father...I should have killed you right there when your father gave you up to me to spare both of us and all of Oz from all the pain and suffering that has happened, but when I got the sign from the UnNamed God, I knew you were my cross to bear so I did everything I could to rid the sins and evil out of you and save you from damnation but in the end, I failed your father and I failed you and I'm so sorry...Now, I'm going to do what I should have done... T **WENTY YEARS AGO!** "

"N-No!" Elphaba gasped in agony.

Frex pins Elphaba to the floor and raises his dagger up to finish Elphaba off as he quotes:

"And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pits of hell!"

Elphaba angrily screams out and with the remaining strength she can muster, she magically shoves Frex away and sends the dagger out of the trap door and slams it shut.

Frex got up and charges at Elphaba again to kill her but the green woman uses her power to froze Frex in his steps and forcefully made Frex expand out him arms like a person being crucified on the cross before she magically lifts Frex up slowly in the air, painfully standing up from the deep stabbed wound and levitates Frex over the balcony

"Elphaba! Let me go! Elphaba! Please no!" Frex screamed in terror.

"You're the weak one, Frex, and you are the wicked one!" Elphaba growled.

"You don't want to hurt me!" Frex whimpered.

"Yes I must...Because **_the wicked must not go unpunished!_** " Elphaba wickedly hissed.

Elphaba glared into the frightened eyes of her master for the very last time and with a cry of fury and pain, she lets go of Frex, watching him screaming and falling to his death...

 ** _"ELPHABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

And with a sick and loud crash, Elphaba gazes down from the tower to see Frex's bloody mangled corpse at the steps of the Clock Tower.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	12. The End

**EPILOGUE: The End**

* * *

Elphaba looks down at Frex's mangled bloody corpse as she sighed softly: "There lies the wicked one"

Soon she looks at the body of Fiyero and tearfully cried: "There lies the last thing I've ever loved"

Elphaba soon goes to Fiyero's body and tearfully adds:

"I will join you soon Fiyero and hopefully we can be together in the Unnamed God's sanctuary forever..."

While struggling from her stab wound, Elphaba carries Fiyero by her back and makes her way down the stairs to the altar of the clock tower; she soon feels weak and begins to tumble down at the last steps below due to the loss of blood that is making her dying.

As soon as Elphaba struggles back on her feet, she continues to carry Fiyero to the altar and lays him on the table before she lies with him, slowly dying away, wanting to join her lover in the afterlife.

"Forgive me Fiyero...Please forgive me..." Elphaba softly sobbed.

Suddenly she heard the door barged open as Glinda, the rebels and the rest of the Ozians make their way inside before they saw Elphaba with Fiyero's body.

"Elphaba? Is that you?" Glinda gasped.

Elphaba glared at the crowd partially Glinda as she growled: "Go away..."

"Elphaba, please" Glinda begged unto she soon sees Fiyero's body and gasped out: "F-Fiyero...is he-?!"

"Fiyero is dead...Because of Frex" Elphaba sobbed.

"Oh no" Glinda wailed out as she rushes to embrace her ex-lover's body.

Elphaba angrily then magically shoves Glinda down and yelled:

"No! Don't touch him! You are partly to blame for all of this, you monster"

"I'm sorry, truly I am" Glinda tried to deeply apologize.

"Get out! This is my sanctuary!" Elphaba cried out.

"No one's going to harm you, Elphaba" Glinda assured.

"Lies! That's all you people ever do! Especially you!" Elphaba accusingly points to Glinda and hissed: "You're as wicked as Frex was"

"What is she on about, your highness?" An Ozian asked Glinda.

"She sold the rebels out because Fiyero loved me instead of her! It's because of her, this has happened and your Wizard is dead!" Elphaba snapped.

"We know..." A rebel spoke out.

"We were furious when she informed us but she wanted to make it up by leading us to victory with the revolution" Another rebel added.

"And you...you all forgave her?" Elphaba questioned.

"We made mistakes, Elphaba...I made big mistakes I'm not proud of but I finally understand what Fiyero did and that's why I help the rebels out and so did the Ozians here" Glinda replied to which the Ozian crowd nodded.

"Why do you care now? You will always be wicked, hating people because of how they look and hurting them for your sick amusement...You won't even care, you'll just go back the way things were in the end...It'll always be wicked" Elphaba sobbed.

"Elphaba" Glinda sighed.

Suddenly the green woman collapses as Glinda rushes to her side and holds her.

"Elphaba! What's wrong?"

Soon she notices blood on her hands before seeing the stab wound that Frex gave her as she gasped out:

"Oh my goodness, you're wounded!"

"What do you mean?" An Ozian asked.

"She's being stabbed!" Glinda cried.

"Save her Glinda" A rebel cried out.

"Hang on Elphaba, you're going to be alright" Glinda soothes the crying dying woman.

"No! Don't heal me, I want to be with Fiyero; just leave me alone" Elphaba cried and shoves Glinda away.

"Please let me help you" Glinda pleaded in tears.

"No...You're wicked...you're all wicked...no one cares...no one understands...nothing will change...there is nothing...nothing..." Elphaba silently sobbed while breathing coldly.

Glinda looks at the stunned crowd before she carefully goes to Elphaba's side but the green woman prevents her from going to Elphaba.

"Elphaba...The world can be wicked but there will always be people who are good and things can change for better if we all do our best to learn to accept each other for who we are"

 _ **GLINDA:**_

 **THE WORLD IS CRUEL**

 **THE WORLD IS UGLY**

 **BUT THERE ARE TIMES AND THERE ARE PEOPLE**

 **WHEN THE WORLD IS NOT**

 **AND AT ITS CRUELEST**

 **IT'S STILL THE ONLY WORLD WE'VE GOT**

 **LIGHT AND DARK**

 **FOUL AND FAIR**

 _ **ELPHABA:**_

 **OUT THERE…**

Elphaba soon falls on the ground before Glinda crawls quickly to the green woman's side and heals her wound until she then feels Elphaba's skin going cold and her pulse was still.

"Elphaba?" Glinda stuttered.

Glinda gently shook the green woman but gasped tearfully at the realization that Elphaba has now sadly passed away.

"No! Please no!" Glinda cried out loudly and holds the green woman's body close to her.

The crowd sadly lean their heads down in depression before an Ozian approaches Glinda and carries Elphaba's body to be rest by Fiyero's body. Eventually more Ozians approached the bodies and gently lifted them like coffins before leading them out of the Clock Tower.

The rebels brought along a cart where the Ozians gently placed the bodies on as the carrier sadly took the bodies to the morgue while the Ozians and rebels joined side by side for the first time and sadly bow their heads in respect for the brave and unfortunate couple.

Glinda looks up at the Clock Tower and soon the three statues, Dr Dillamond, Chistery and The Lion, being lifeless and standing near the banisters of the clock tower like gargoyles. Glinda uses her magic to repair the Clock Tower and then enchants it for the tower to work on its own for now on

The blonde witch then stood on the podium where the burning was held as she calls upon everyone's attention:

"Follow Ozians...friends...we've being through a frightening time and there will other times that frightens us; we are all guilty of harming those we don't understand but that ends today! This day is not a victory to anyone but instead a realization that we must go through"

"We lost a number of people in the years of this war, people we know and loved but none as more painful and more tragical as this of Elphaba Thropp and Fiyero Tiggular...They were the best example of love and freedom but trampled with hate and fear because of us...We cannot allow ourselves to go through this misjudgment world anymore; Change will start now with everyone of us"

"It won't be easy, there will be others who won't accept others like myself and you but all I can ask is that you take your time to see people like the rebels and you, follow Ozians, and try to understand what you may truly see"

"So if you please, I want to try and help all of you; I want to try and be, for every Ozian and rebel out there...Glinda the Good in honour of all the misjudged and innocent people who were harmed"

The crowd applauded Glinda for her speech as the city was then sound with the bells of the Clock Tower.

 _ **ALL:**_

 **SOMEDAY**

 **LIFE WILL BE KINDER**

 **LOVE WILL BE BLINDER**

 **SOME NEW AFTERNOON**

 **GODSPEED THIS BRIGHT MILLENNIUM**

 **HOPE LIVES ON**

 **WISH UPON THE MOON**

 **LET IT COME**

 **ONE DAY…**

 _ **GLINDA:**_

 **SOMEDAY…**

 **SOON...**

Soon Glinda opens her eyes and looks around the place that she first began her story in the future years of the Emerald City at the Feast of Feastavalogy. She then looks on at the crowd and said:

"As sad as the ending was; we all eventually realized our actions and slowly we made our choices on learning to accept the animals and other past rebels and not judging them briefly on their looks and faults that are not true"

She then gets up from the stone seat and goes by the crowd, saying:  
"Elphaba and Fiyero will forever remain to us as a symbol of love, freedom and peace. Their deaths shall not be in vain and we will always remember them as the brave and kind people that they were in a once disapproving world of Oz"

Eventually she goes to a grave near the tree of the Time Dragon Clock Tower that labels:

"Here lies Elphaba Thropp and Fiyero Tiggular, May their souls be in peace forevermore"

"There will always be hate and love, light and dark but as long as you choose to understand and learn to accept others both animal and Ozian alike then there will always be freedom, love and harmony and peace for everyone in Oz as there is now to this day" Glinda concluded.

The crowd cheers for Glinda as she then sings:

 _ **GLINDA:**_

 **MORNING IN OZ**

 **A NEW DAY APPEARS**

 **SING THE BELLS OF THE CLOCK TOWER**

 **ENDING THE TALE OF YOUR POOR BALLADEERS**

 **SING THE BELLS OF THE CLOCK TOWER**

 **AND I WISH I COULD LEAVE YOU A MORAL**

 **LIKE A TRINKET YOU HOLD IN YOUR PALM**

 **BUT HERE IS A RIDDLE TO GUESS IF YOU CAN**

 **SING THE BELLS OF THE CLOCK TOWER**

 **WHAT IS GOOD AND WHAT IS WICKED?**

 _ **ALL:**_

 **SING THE BELLS,**

 **BELLS, BELLS,**

 **BELLS, BELLS,**

 **BELLS, BELLS,**

 **BELLS, BELLS,**

 **BELLS…**

 _ **GLINDA:**_

 **WHATEVER THEIR PITCH**

 **YOU CAN FEEL THEM**

 **BEWITCH YOU**

 **THE RICH AND THE RITUAL KNELLS**

 **OF...**

 _ **ALL:**_

 **THE TIME DRAGON CLOCK TOWER!**

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


End file.
